Les corps emmêlés
by anhelo
Summary: threesome SeverusDracoHarry, les paradis artificiels et les relations d'un soir sont le seul moyen que Draco et Harry ont trouvé pour oublier leur coeur mais quand Draco se lasse que Dumbledore lui met dans les pattes Severus que se passetil?[sans spoiler
1. prologue

Ceci est manouvelle récréation c'est un **threesome Harry/Severus/ Draco** dont les chapitres sont trés courts (pas la peine de râler je ne changerai pas, car ça me permet de donner un rythme à l'histoire)

Ceci est evidemment un **slash **donc cela signifie **relations homosexuelles**

les perso ne sont pas à moi

**bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

**Les corps emmêlés**

Les deux princes des nuits parisiennes étaient de sortie, la soirée s'annonçait chaude ! Toute la jeunesse française et européenne se retrouvait pour cette grande soirée, la dernière de la saison estivale à Ibiza.

Harry salua le videur du Paradise, celui-ci s'empressa de lui ouvrir la porte de la boite, non sans avoir bavé sur le jeune homme. Le sorcier portait un pantalon taille basse en cuir noir, une chaîne pendant le long d'une de ses cuisses, un bracelet de force au poignet, une légère chemise blanche sans manche, entrouverte sur son torse imberbe, autour du cou il portait une chaîne en argent et un pendentif représentant deux masques de théâtre. Ce bijou lui avait été offert au lendemain de sa victoire contre Voldemort, le jour ou il avait pris la décision de s'exiler en France, dans le monde moldu, loin de Rita Skeeter et du ministère de la magie.

Peu de temps après son installation dans la plus belle ville du monde, il eut la surprise de croiser Draco Malfoy, lui aussi fuyait, la population sorcière qui le haïssait pour avoir un père Mangemort alors que lui avait lutté du côté de la lumière.

Ils avaient choisis la même vie, plus superficielle, dans la lumière des stroboscopes, enchaînant les relations d'un soir, de quelques jours mais jamais plus. Ils prenaient tout sans jamais rien donner, ils riaient lorsqu'une de leur conquête avait la faiblesse d'avouer son amour. En trois ans, loin de Poudlard, ils avaient tout fait pour oublier leur cœur, l'anesthésier, pour ne plus jamais souffrir. Ils ne parlaient jamais du passé, ils l'oubliaient avec l'alcool et la drogue.

Draco arriva quelques minutes plus tard, portant un jean délavé qui semblait cousu sur lui, un tee-shirt blanc avec quelques épingles en argent à l'épaule gauche, un bandana bleu marine noué au poignet et autour du cou le même collier qu'Harry, reçu dans les même conditions le même jour.

Dans l'immense discothèque, ils se retrouvèrent sans réellement se chercher, c'était ce qui se passait à chaque fois. Ils prirent ensemble un verre de vodka au bar.

D'un regard ils jugèrent la qualité de la soirée et de ceux qui y participaient, ils avaient de grands espoirs quant à ce que leur réservait la nuit. Ils avaient déjà repéré quelques jeunes proies, avec qui ils pourraient partager leur lit durant une heure ou deux.

Ils vidèrent leur verre, saluèrent quelques connaissances et rejoignirent les danseurs.

Les corps se frôlaient, les lèvres se cherchaient, les yeux pétillaient, les mains caressaient, la chaleur montait sur la piste de danse.

XXXXX

Minerva McGonagall et Albus Dumbledore prenaient ensemble le thé dans le bureau du directeur. Ils se disputaient encore et toujours pour les mêmes raisons !

« Albus, nous devons faire quelque chose, cette situation ne peut plus durer. »

Pour une fois le vieux sorcier approuva la position de la directrice de maison de Gryffondor.

« Je sais Minerva, il est grand temps d'accorder à Severus les vacances qu'il réclame depuis si longtemps. »

« Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je parlais, mais de…. »

« Nous allons lui offrir un séjour à Paris dans un hôtel trois étoiles. »

« Albus ! Oui Severus a besoin de vacances mais certainement pas au moment de la rentrée ! et nous devons parler de……. »

« Il pourra se reposer, je suis sûr qu'après ce séjour il reviendra différent. »

« Albus qu'êtes vous encore entrain de mijoter ? »

Les yeux pétillants il se retourna vers sa fidèle amie.

« Notre retraite ! »

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez**


	2. chapitre 1

Je ne fais pas de RAR car je n'ai pas le temps

**bonne lecture**

**Chapitre un**

(une semaine plus tard)

Il était six heure du matin lorsque Harry se faufila dans le duplex qu'il partageait avec son ancien ennemi. Draco était assis sur un tabouret, entrain de boire son café et de lire le journal, il tendit automatiquement à son colocataire un verre ou flottait lentement une aspirine effervescente.

Harry avait une tête de déterré, encore une fois il avait passé la nuit dehors, il avait certainement pris assez de drogues pour oublier la réalité pendant un temps trop court à son goût.

« Tu as rendez-vous dans une heure au studio pour un shoot, heureusement que tu es photographe et pas model, parce que vu ta tête….. »

« C'est bon Draco, j'ai pas besoin de leçon de moral, surtout venant de toi ! »

« T'es encore de bonne humeur toi ! Bon je te laisse j'ai rendez vous au Plaza pour relooker un propriétaire de ranch texan. »

« T'en as de la chance ! »

En guise de réponse à ce sarcasme, l'ancien Serpentard balança le journal à la tête du Survivant.

« Vas prendre une douche, tu sens encore l'odeur de ta pouffe ! D'ailleurs comment elle s'appelait ? »

« Mandy, Sandy, Mindy …. M'en souviens plus ! »

« Ça change pas de d'habitude ! »

« Pourquoi tu te souviens toujours de ceux qui partagent ton lit ? »

« Ils sont déjà moins nombreux ! »

« Ferme-la Malfoy ! »

Draco ferma les yeux, encaissant la remarque, en quittant le monde sorcier il avait changé d'identité, voulant effacer à jamais son passé et Harry avait toujours fait en sorte de respecter cela, mais lorsqu'il voulait le blesser, il n'hésitait pas à lui rappeler ses origines.

XXXXX

Il avait passé sa matinée à essayer de convaincre un quinquagénaire, obèse et fumeur de gros cigares, que non on ne pouvait pas porter un smoking noir avec des bottes de cuir marron et un Stenson, même si le président américain trouvait que c'était le top de l'élégance.

Il allait reprendre l'ascenseur pour sortir de l'hôtel, lorsqu'une voix douce et froide, susurra à son oreille son véritable prénom. Tétanisé, il se retourna lentement pour se retrouver face à son ancien directeur de maison.

« Professeur Snape, que faites-vous là ? »

« Je pourrai vous retourner la question. Albus, notre cher directeur a pensé que cela me ferait du bien de prendre des vacances. »

Draco, le regarda étonné.

« A cette période de l'année, alors que les élèves font leur rentrée ? »

« C'est Albus, je ne pose pas plus de questions et je profite. Et vous que faites-vous à Paris ? »

Le jeune homme était mal à l'aise, il avait confiance en son ancien professeur mais il craignait que ce dernier n'essaye de s'immiscer dans sa vie pour le ramener en Angleterre. Bien sur en ce moment il n'était pas très heureux, mais ce n'était qu'une déprime de rentrée rien de bien sérieux, un blues passager qui allait rapidement passer. Voyant que le jeune homme ne répondait pas, il se rapprochât de lui.

« Vous habitez à Paris ? »

Draco hocha faiblement la tête.

« Alors nous nous reverrons peut être. Au revoir Draco. »

L'ancien prince des Serpentards poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit son ancien professeur s'en aller et pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation il permit à son regard de glisser sur la fine silhouette de l'homme. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi élancé et distingué, bizarrement il lui semblait plus grand que dans sa mémoire, il avait attaché ses cheveux par un simple catogan, il portait une veste longue en cuir et un pantalon droit tous les deux de couleur noire.

XXXXX

Il l'attendait avec impatience, incapable de focaliser son esprit sur autre chose. Lorsque enfin le « Survivant » passa la porte, Draco poussa un soupir en voyant qu'il n'était pas seul, un jeune homme typé asiatique l'accompagnait et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Quand les deux futurs amants arrivèrent à portée de lui, il attrapa Harry par la manche de son manteau.

« Je dois te parler. »

Harry d'un geste de la main indiqua le chemin de sa chambre au troisième homme, puis se pencha à l'oreille de son ami.

« Tu veux participer ? »

Draco se retint difficilement de lui mettre un bon coup de poing dans le nez.

« Non, putain j'en ai rien à faire de tes affaires de cul, ce matin j'ai croisé Snape, c'est notre cher ancien directeur qui l'a envoyé ici. »

« Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? Bon je te laisse j'ai mieux à faire. »

Harry tourna les talons et rejoignis celui qu'il prendrait cette nuit, alors que Draco alla dans sa chambre pour réviser un peu.

Vers trois heures du matin, la lumière du couloir s'infiltra dans la chambre de Draco et une ombre entra, l'ancien prince des Serpentards ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir ses paupières et se contenta d'ouvrir ses draps ou l'ombre trouva refuge avant d'aller se caler contre Draco.

« Désolé Draco. »

« Dors, on en reparlera demain. »

Comme toutes les fois ou Harry ramenait un amant ou une maîtresse dans leur duplex, l'orphelin venait finir la nuit dans le lit de son ancien ennemi et comme toujours Draco lui ouvrait grand les bras. Leur relation était particulière amis-amants, tout était flou, personne ne comprenait réellement ce qui les unissait, parfois ils oubliaient leur tristesse dans le corps de l'autre, mais depuis quelques temps le blond se refusait à son opposé, pour se protéger, pour protéger aussi son cœur douloureusement meurtri.


	3. chapitre 2

**c'est un trés court chapitre j'en suis tout a fait consciente mais je vous promets que vous aurez le suivant avant dimanche soir!**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre2**

Une nouvelle fois, ils se retrouvaient dans une de ces party improbables au bord de Seine, avec tout ce que la jeunesse de la capitale avait de plus beau et de plus flamboyant. Harry l'avait traîné ici pour lui changer les idées, mais cela ne fonctionnait pas.

« Allez Dray, viens danser avec moi. »

Harry lui tendit une petit bouteille contenant un liquide transparent aux doux reflets dorés : un poppers, provoquant une montée d'adrénaline et une baisse des inhibitions, ces derniers temps le jeune homme à la cicatrice en consommait beaucoup.

Draco préféra s'éclipser et se balader le long du fleuve ; il s'accouda à une balustrade, le vent jouait dans ses cheveux un peu trop longs à son goût, il fixait les allées et venues des rares péniches sur l'eau.

« Draco comme on se retrouve. »

Plongé dans sa contemplation le jeune homme n'avait pas remarqué la haute silhouette qui s'approchait de lui.

« Professeur ? »

« Apparemment, il nous est impossible de faire un pas dehors sans qu'on se croise, je suppose que c'est ce qu'on appelle le destin. »

Draco lui adressa un timide sourire alors que son aîné prenait place à coté de lui.

« Le destin ou Dumbledore ! »

Le brun sourit à cette remarque, il avait toujours apprécié la finesse d'esprit du plus jeune, mais son sourire se fana lorsqu'il remarqua les tremblements du corps de son interlocuteur, il n'était pas assez chaudement vêtu pour une soirée d'Automne, avec délicatesse il ôta de son cou la douce écharpe qui le maintenait au chaud et la glissa autour de celui du blond.

Draco fut tellement surpris par ce geste qu'il n'eut pas de réaction, ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit le maître de potions s'éloigner qu'il sortit de sa torpeur.

« Je suppose que nous serons encore amené à nous revoir, vous me la rendrez à ce moment là, passez une bonne fin de soirée. »

Quelques minutes plus tard le Serpentard retourna auprès de son ami, celui-ci semblait particulièrement s'amuser, il s'approcha de lui.

« Harry, je me sens pas super, je crois que je ferai mieux de rentrer. »

Le brun leva les yeux vers lui, déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« On se verra demain matin. »

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Draco ne pu s'empêcher de murmurer :

« Fais attention à toi. »

Il rentra donc chez lui seul, pour la première fois depuis des mois, il pleura tout en serrant compulsivement l'écharpe de son ancien directeur de maison. Il ne s'endormit qu'à l'aurore, les yeux cernés et les joues rougies tenant fermement contre lui ce simple bout de tissu qui avait su lui offrir une certaine chaleur et un peu de réconfort.

* * *

**RAR pour le chapitre 1**

**SweetDeath, our YaoiMaster ****très bon début! o **_Merci_

**surimi****niark niark... **

dumbledore est aussi comploteur que je me l'imagine... cela s'annonce excellent!_oh oui Dumby est tré comploteur en fait il adore se mêler de la vie des autres!_

**lice-chan**  
**tres bon debut d'histoire malgré que le chapitre soit un peu court( mais bon tu l'a dit et pi faut mieu quelque chose de bon et court et long et mauvais n'est ce pas?)**_c'est vrai que j'avais prevenu mais j'update rapidement aussi!_  
**j'imagine bien le petit sevy se dehanchant sur la ca il est pas encore arriver? et alor j'ai le droit de baver...non? **_tout a fait c'est un droit accordé aux fans de slash!_

**tatunette ****j'adore evidement :p :D  
(comment ca c'est un peu tard mnt que le deuxième chapitre est en ligne? je ne savais mm pas que le proloue était en ligne, j'ai pas recu l'allerte!)  
hihi, jretourne lire la suite mm si la reinarde que je suis en connais deja un bon bout :p  
mode gamine on lalalalalèreuh mode gamine off  
Bisous ma poule**_ Mdr je t'adore en mode gamine! j'éspere que toi et ta Muse vous êtes là ce WE!_

**Vif d'or Comme tu me fais plaisir avec une nouvelle fic et quelle fic... wow! super début, et Dumby qui fait encore des siennes pour notre plus grand bonheur. lol**_ je suis heureuse que cette nouvelle fic te plaise je sais pas pourquoi mais c'est la fic pour laquelle j'ai le moins de difficulté à écrire!_

**RAR chapitre 2**

**Vif d'or tres bon chapitre j'ai vraiment aimé surtout la dernier partie avec Drago , on sent une tendresse emanant de lui,mais peut etre que je me fait des idée **_non pas du tout Draco a un besoin enorme de recevoir et de donner de la tendresse cette vie ne l'interesse plus, il a besoin d'autre chose _  
**en tout cas le chapitre etait excenlent **_Merci _

**onarluca je viens de la découvrire  
dis moi ça sera bien un drayharrysev?**_je confirme à la fin ce sera un Harry/ Severus/ draco mais il faudra un peu de temps pour que tout ça se mette en place_  
**si c'est bien ça  
j'ai hâte de lire la suite**_la voici même si elle n'est pas trés longue!_

**Anagrammes Hello !  
J'aime bien ce début, assez intense et profond. Comme toujours, je regette que la fic ne soit pas déjà entièrement écrite pour ne pas pouvoir la lire d'une traite. Tu m'a l'air bien partie en tout cas. Combien de chapitres y a-t-il ?**_pour le moment j'en suis au sixiéme mais j'espere bien en écrire deux ou trois de plus durant le week-end_  
**En tout cas, j'aime beaucoup cette ambiance pesante que l'on trouve dans ce premier chapitre, la relation amis-amants, entretenue par Harry et Draco est assez ambiguë (logique, lol), mais je pense que tu tiens là un sujet intéressant à développer, le refoulement des souffrances postérieures à la guerre.** _c'est un sujet que j'apprecie d'ailleurs depuis qq temps je me rends compte que je prends plus de plaisirà écrire des ficspost-Poudlard parce que les perso sont alors plus matures et leur réactions moins prévisibles et moins infantines!_  
**Bonne continuation à toi.  
**  
**Solstice Zam ****Coucou!  
Sympa ta fic! Le premier chap m'avait laissée un peu sceptique (le côté "Harry et Drac sont devenus purement superficiels depuis la fin de la guerre" ne me plaisait pas trop) **_en fait c'est pour eux un moyen comme un auttre d'oublier momentanement _**mais la suite m'a vraiment plu! La rencontre avec Sape est exquise, elle annonce bien la couleur pour la suite,**_merci je l'aime bien mon Snape un peu gentleman(ça change!) mais ce sera encore plus visible dans les prochains chapitres_**mais j'ai surtout craqué sur la dernière scène du chapitre... (de "Vers 3h" à la fin)Gniah, ils sont trop adorables...**_je te rassure il y a encore des scenes dnas le même style ne préparation!_

**Vif d'or Harry est tout perdu et Draco tout triste, vivement la suite pour arranger tout ça...**_ ça va pas s'arranger dans l'immediat!_

**Merci encore de si bien écrire et surtout de nous le faire partagé.**_bien écrire je sais pas mais le faire partager est un véritable plaisir pour moi surtout lorsque je reçois des reviews!_

**Je t'embrasse très fort.**_ moi aussi!_

**Lucy-hpVeux la suite! **_j'espere qu'elle t'a plu!_  
**J'aime beaucoup ton style et j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il va se passer. Est-ce que Harry va rapidemant prendre conscience qu'il fait souffrir le petit dragon? **_rapidement non parce qu'il est trop enfermé dans son monde même s'il va rapidement éprouver de la douleur et de l'incomprehension et qu'il sait que c'est à cause de Draco il ne comprendra pas que s'il est blessé c'est parce que Draco compte plus pour lui qu'il ne l'imaginait!_


	4. chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Harry ne rentra pas ce matin là, il avait dû directement se rendre à son studio. Draco avala rapidement un café et partit retrouver son client de la veille, il avait fait venir dans sa chambre d'hôtel les collections des plus grands couturiers, mais sa matinée ressembla en tout point à la précédente et c'est énervé et fatigué qu'il alla à la réception du quatre étoiles.

« Bonjour mademoiselle, j'aimerai savoir quelle chambre occupe Mr Severus Snape ? »

« Il est logé dans la 122 mais je ne crains qu'il ne soit absent pour le moment, voulez-vous lui laisser un message ? »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je repasserai plus tard. »

Un peu dépité, il pénétra dans la porte à tambour, pour se retrouver sur le bitume sale de Paris, mais il n'y resta pas longtemps car son regard croisa deux obsidiennes bien connues de lui.

« Professeur »

Le maître se retourna vers lui.

« Draco, s'il vous plait, arrêtez de m'appeler ainsi, vous n'êtes plus mon élève depuis quelques temps déjà. Appelez moi Severus. »

« D'accord pro… euh Severus. »

Le brun sourit en entendant l'hésitation du garçon.

« Je voulais vous remercier pour hier et vous rendre votre écharpe. »

Il ouvrit son cartable de cuir et en sortit un boite rectangulaire blanche qu'il tendit à l'ancien Mangemort. Celui-ci s'en saisit et l'ouvrit précautionneusement, à l'intérieur, repliée soigneusement et posée sur du papier de soie bordeaux, se trouvait son écharpe.

« Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, c'était…. »

Il fut coupé dans son élan par le réveil de l'estomac du blond.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de manger ce matin. »

« Dans ce cas vous allez vous rattraper à midi, je vous invite à partager ma table. »

« Non, ce n'est pas la peine, et puis je dois retrouver un ami photographe pour préparer l'une de ses prochaines séances. »

« Est-ce que vous allez manger avec cet ami ? »

« Non, mais je m'achèterai quelque chose sur la route. »

« Alors c'est tout décidé, vous mangez avec moi, vous n'avez qu'à passer un coup de fil à votre ami pour le prévenir de votre retard. »

Sur le chemin du restaurant Draco essaya de joindre Harry mais ses efforts furent vains, il avait dû débrancher son portable, furieux il laissa tomber et préféra profiter du moment en compagnie de quelqu'un qui arrivait par son calme et sa simple présence à le rassurer.

Le déjeuner se passa merveilleusement bien pour les deux hommes, ils se racontèrent des anecdotes du temps ou le plus jeune était l'élève de l'aîné, Draco découvrit avec ravissement que son ancien professeur était un féru d'antiquités et de livres rares, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il s'était absenté dans la matinée. Lorsque vint le moment de se séparer se fut à regret que les deux hommes prirent des chemins différents.

XXXXX

« Putain qu'est ce que tu foutais? Tu devais me rejoindre il y a plus d'une heure. »

« Je suis désolé Harry, je t'ai téléphoné mais apparemment tu avais débranché ton portable. »

« J'étais en pleine discussion avec Marc. »

Tout en disant cela il adressa un clin d'oeil à son ami.

« Qui est-il? »

« Le mannequin que j'ai photographié ce matin. »

Draco ne se posa pas plus de questions, ce Marc avait eu droit à un déjeuner au lit en compagnie du photographe. Sarah arriva quelques minutes plus tard, c'était une jeune femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans, aux allures un peu garçonne, qui travaillait pour un agent spécialisé dans les jeunes acteurs, aujourd'hui, elle accompagnait un blond pour que Harry lui fasse un book.

« Draco! Comment vas tu? Tu as une petite mine, manges-tu assez? Est-ce que tu as bien dormi cette nuit? C'est bizarre, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'avoir des cernes. »

Sarah était un véritable moulin à paroles, une fois lancée plus rien ne l'arrêtait, mais le pire c'était sa perspicacité.

Draco fit la moue en sentant les bras de la jeune femme se nouer autour de ses épaules, alors qu'elle continuait à l'interroger vainement.

« Sarah, laisse-le tranquille tu vois bien qu'il se porte à merveille. »

Sarah lui tira la langue, elle ne le croyait pas, de toutes façons, en ce moment, Harry était tellement loin de la réalité, qu'il ne se rendait compte de rien.

Alors que Harry emmenait à l'écart le jeune acteur blond pour lui parler photos ou de toutes autres choses, Sarah se saisit du bras de son ami et reprit son interrogatoire.

« Draco, si quelque chose n'allait pas, tu m'en parlerais? »

Il lui adressa un sourire fané.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, mais surveille plutôt ton jeune protégé ou sinon lui aussi sera pris dans les filets de notre Potter national. »

* * *

**RAR :**

_Je remercie _**Tatu **_et _**Onarluca**_ pour leur review_

**serpentis-draco**_Draco est seul mais plus pour trés longtemps Severus n'est pas loin, quant à Harry il va se rendre compte rapidement que quelque chose cloche mais il sera incapable de dire quoi et encore moins de réagir!_

**lucy-hp**_moi aussi je me demande comment se passera cette rencontre parce que j'en suis au septiéme chapitre et que ce n'est pas encore arrivé mais certainement dans le huitiéme Harry devrait tomber nez à nez avec son ancien professeur. tu as tout compris le trio commencera par le duo Draco / Sev parce que Draco en ce moment a besoin d'être rassuré et que Sev est le seul à lui apporter un peu de sécurité_

**Surimi **_je ne vais rien te cacher mais j'étais morte de rire en lisant ta review! si tu veux à la fin de cette fic je te laisse Draco moi j'en ai deja un chez moi! quant à Harry ça ne va pas s'arranger comme tu as pu le lire dans ce chapitre!_


	5. chapitre 4

**un chapitre un peu court mais comme les updates sont pas trop esapcées j'espere que vous me pardonnerez! (normalement j'attends d'avoir cinq reviews pour updaté mais là comme je repars cet aprés midi, j'ai decidé d'updater plus vite!)**

**Chapitre 4**

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Draco avait passé une nuit agréable sans sexe, sans alcool, sans drogue et sans Harry. C'est épanoui et heureux qu'il rentra dans la cuisine américaine du duplex, son colocataire était déjà là, obnubilé par la cuillère tournant dans sa tasse de café.

« T'as passé une mauvaise nuit? »

« Gueule de bois. »

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, ce n'était pas nécessaire, il alla dans le salon et attrapa au passage les lunettes de soleil posées sur la table basse et l'apporta à son ami.

« Tiens et tu ferais mieux de prendre une aspirine et un bon jus d'orange, moi je te laisse j'ai quelqu'un à voir avant d'aller bosser. »

« Qui est cette personne? »

« ça te regarde? »

Harry était vexé, Draco lui disait toujours tout, c'était comme un pacte secret qui les liait et qui leur permettait de toujours protéger l'autre, mais la pour la première fois il se rendait compte qu'il le fuyait et cela le blessait, alors pour oublier la douleur, il sortit de sa poche un sachet transparent rempli de poudre blanche: de la cocaïne.

XXXXX

« Mr Malfoy? »

Draco se retourna brutalement, pour faire face à une employée de l'hôtel Plaza, habillée de son uniforme bordeaux rehaussé d'or.

« Vous êtes bien Mr Malfoy? »

Un autre employé vint se poster derrière sa collègue.

« Dites lui oui, ça fait deux heures qu'elle demande à tous les hommes blonds si par hasard ils ne se nommeraient pas Malfoy! »

Avec suspicion Draco jugea les deux personnes qui lui faisaient face.

« C'est effectivement moi. »

« Ouf, Mr Snape m'a remis une enveloppe pour vous. »

Elle lui tendit une enveloppe crème portant les emblèmes dorés de l'hôtel, il s'en saisit rapidement, lança un vague remerciement et s'assit à l'écart dans le hall du bâtiment pour lire cette surprenante missive.

_Cher Draco,_

_Je ne me souviens plus si je t'ai dit hier combien ce déjeuner en ta compagnie m'a plu, mais je désirerai renouveler l'expérience._

_Serais-tu libre ce soir pour partager à nouveau ma table et ma conversation?_

_Si oui, j'ai réservé une table dans le restaurant de l'hôtel pour 20h._

_Avec toute mon amitié et mon respect._

_Severus Snape_

Il sourit en lisant les mots si distingués du maître de potions, peu de personnes avaient eu envers lui un tel égard depuis la chute de Voldemort. Il se leva, se dirigea vers la réception, arrivé là-bas il emprunta un stylo, griffonna quelques mots au dos de la lettre et la rendit au concierge.

« Vous la donnerez à Mr Snape, lorsqu'il rentrera. »

« Ce sera fait Mr. »

Il reparti travailler les yeux pétillants et le sourire aux lèvres.

**RAR:**

**Onarluca:**_ Pour tout te dire je viens de terminer le chapitre 7 et ils ne se sont pas encore rencontrés mais ça ne saurait tarder!_

**Lucy-hp **_DSl mais il y a pire qu'être accro à une fic! le cogitage d'Harry commence à s'installer doucement! oui la relation Sev/Dray sera pleine de douceur parce que c'est ce dont manque Draco_

_Lemon a trois il y aura! Il sera deja impliqué dans une relation avec Draco mais pas encore intimes_

**Surimi:**_ De rien pour le compliment! si tu veux je peux te donner qq idées en plus pour quand tu recupereras Draco!_

_T'en veux à Harry! même Draco qui a des raisons de le detester ne réagit pas autant que ça! mais je suis sure que tu vas l'apprecier mon Harry d'ici qq chapitres tu me demanderas de te le donner avec Draco!_


	6. chapitre 5

Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre (celui de "eux contre moi" est en cours d'écriture) et comme je suis un peu débordée je laisserai tomber les RAR pour ce chapitre mais sachez que vos reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir (surtout Vif d'or qui a pris le temps de reviewer chacun de mes chapitres, je te tire mon chapeau!)

**bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

« Putain Draco, qu'est ce que tu fous? »

Draco était enfermé dans sa salle de bain depuis au moins deux heures, déposé religieusement sur son lit un costume noir et une chemise bordeaux.

« C'est bon, j'ai fini. »

Le jeune homme blond rentra dans la chambre, ou Harry faisait le pied de grue, une serviette blanche lui scindant la taille. Le brun essaya de l'attirer à lui tout en lui ôtant le tissu éponge, mais le Serpentard le repoussa violemment.

« Quoi encore? »

« Laisse-moi tranquille Harry. »

Harry se renfrogna et s'assit sagement sur le lit.

« Tu viens avec moi au Babylone, ce soir? »

« Non, j'ai un rendez-vous. »

« Je sais pas ce que tu as en ce moment, tu ne penses qu'au boulot. »

Tout bas et le regard fuyant, tout en continuant de s'habiller, Draco lui répondit.

« ça n'a rien avoir avec le travail. »

Et avant, que le brun n'ait le temps de réagir, il sortit de la pièce, attrapa sur le guéridon de l'entrée son portefeuille et passa la porte.

XXXXX

« Mr que puis-je pour vous? »

« J'ai rendez-vous avec Mr Snape. »

Le maître d'hôtel parcouru sa liste et releva la tête en souriant.

« Je vous conduis à sa table. »

Arrivé à destination Severus se leva prestement, alors que le maître d'hôtel aidait le jeune homme à s'installer.

« Je suis désolé Draco, d'avoir utilisé ton nom de naissance, je ne savais pas que tu l'avais changé. »

Draco dans les quelques mots qu'il avait noté en guise de réponse, l'avait prié de ne plus l'appeler Malfoy.

« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. »

« Et comment dois-je te nommer à présent? »

Severus lui servit un verre de vin blanc.

« Evenden, Draco Evenden. »

« Pourquoi as-tu choisi Evenden? »

« Par hasard, je l'ai lu quelque part, ça m'a plût et voilà. »

Draco eut la surprise, pour la première fois de sa vie, d'entendre le rire léger de l'ancien espion, cela lui procura une bouffée de bonheur inexplicable.

XXXXX

Harry ne supportait plus le silence et la solitude et ce soir ne faisait pas exception, il tournait en rond dans l'appartement, se demandant ce qui clochait avec Draco, mais ne trouvant aucune réponse satisfaisante.

Harry n'était pas aveugle, il voyait bien que le blond, depuis quelques temps, le maintenait à distance, évitait les fêtes et plus surprenant encore, ne couchait apparemment avec personne. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire du salon et se saisit de la bouteille de rhum. Il l'ouvrit, s'effondra lourdement sur le canapé et prit une longue gorgée de l'alcool.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il se leva, alla prendre une douche, s'habilla rapidement et partit pour une fête bondée, bruyante et enfumée ou il oublierait jusqu'à son identité.

XXXXX

Draco avait raccompagné Severus jusqu'à sa chambre et le grand moment de la séparation approchait mettant mal à l'aise les deux hommes.

« J'ai été heureux de passer cette soirée avec toi. »

« Moi aussi, pro... Euh je veux dire Severus. »

Le maître de potion ébouriffa les cheveux du plus jeune, dans un geste tendre et complice.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de vous appeler par votre prénom. »

« Tu devras t'y faire et s'il te plait arrête de me vouvoyer, j'ai l'impression de prendre quinze ans à chaque fois. »

« Je ne ferai aucun commentaire. »

« Je suis pas si vieux que ça?.

« Nous dirons que pour votre âge vous êtes pas trop mal conservé. »

« Je prends ça comme un compliment. »

« Vous pouvez c'en est un! »

Imperceptiblement, les deux hommes, au fur et à mesure de leur échange, s'étaient rapprochés.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que je parte. »

Mais Severus attrapa son bras, le rapprocha encore plus de lui et déposa un simple baiser sur sa bouche entrouverte.

« Bonne nuit. »

Le brun ne laissa pas à son invité le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait que déjà il refermait la porte derrière lui. Draco se retrouva seul et rougissant dans le couloir, obsédé par le pourquoi de ce baiser et incapable de baisser son rythme cardiaque.


	7. chapitre 6

**Je passe juste en vitesse avant de repartir pour commencer mon stage demain matin, la prochaine update arrivera certainement mercredi (avec un peu de chance mardi soir!)**

**j'ai commencé un lj concernant mes fics n'hesitez pas à y faire un tour le lien est dans ma page de présentation**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Lorsque Draco rentra au duplex, après avoir traîné sur le chemin, il trouva le miroir de l'entrée en mille morceaux et un Harry profondément endormi sur le canapé; la main recouverte de sang coagulé et de particules de verre.

« Harry, qu'est ce que tu as encore fait? »

Il avait presque murmuré cette question, craignant de réveiller son colocataire, ne désirant pas avoir a gérer un brun écumant de rage et incapable de contrôler sa magie.

« Dray? »

Harry ouvrait péniblement les yeux, il avait trop bu.

« Que s'est-il passé? »

Draco se pencha sur le brun, celui-ci l'attrapa à la taille et avec la force du désespoir, il le plaqua contre son torse, la tête enfouie dans les cheveux clairs, il pleurait, cela faisait des années que cela n'était pas arrivé, depuis la mort d'Hermione en fait.

« Reste, ne me laisse pas. »

Draco se cala un peu plus confortablement et resserra son étreinte.

« Dors, je suis là. »

Il tremblait.

« J'ai peur. »

« Il ne faut pas, je reste à tes côtés... Est ce que ça fait mal? »

« Non, pas trop. »

La main du Serpentard caressa doucement la joue de son ami, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Ce baiser Draco n'aurait pas su l'expliquer, il avait cédé à une pulsion, à une bouffée de tendresse, mais dans sa tête et dans son coeur quelque chose sonnait faux.

XXXXX

Severus tournait en rond dans sa chambre, incapable d'expliquer rationnellement l'impulsivité de son geste. La fragilité de Draco et le sentiment d'insécurité qui émanait du plus profond de son être, l'avaient étrangement touché.

Il pestait contre Dumbledore pour l'avoir envoyé ici, pour l'avoir arraché à ses cachots pour une raison qui lui était inconnu, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Draco, à partir de cet instant tout était devenu clair comme de l'eau de roche : il devait ramener le mouton égaré au bercail et si par hasard il arrivait à faire de même avec Potter, Albus serait le plus heureux des vieux sorciers séniles et loufoques.

XXXXX

Dumbledore feuilletait dans son bureau un album photo de sa jeunesse et une larme coula doucement le long de sa joue, il regrettait d'avoir été un grand sorcier, il aurait voulu être un quidam, avoir une famille, voir ses enfants grandir et s'épanouir. Oui, il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'être père et c'était dans les moments de profondes solitudes comme celui-ci qu'il le regrettait amèrement. Au fil des années en tant que directeur de Poudlard, il s'était attaché à certaines personnalités comme Severus, Draco ou encore Harry, et avait décidé avant de quitter à jamais ce monde de tout faire pour qu'ils trouvent la paix et le bonheur.


	8. chapitre 7

_Je ne fais pas de RAR car je n'ai pas vraiment le temps (entre mon stage et la préparation de mes exams je suis légérement debordée) en tt cas je vous remercie et j'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les précédents._

**_Bonne lecture_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7**

Harry se réveilla avec des mèches blondes lui caressant lentement la joue, Draco était encore profondément endormi contre son torse, les poings serrés sur le tissus du tee-shirt de son ami. Il avait ouvert les yeux à cause de la cuisante érection qui s'était emparée de lui à cause de la proximité de ce corps tant désiré.

Il devait se débarrasser de cette réaction physique avant que Draco ne s'en rende compte et s'éloigne à nouveau de lui. Même s'il ne comprenait pas les réactions de son colocataire, il s'était rendu compte que ce dernier ne voulait plus avoir aucun contact intime avec lui, parfois il se demandait si ce n'était pas son corps qui dégouttait autant l'autre.

Lentement et prudemment il déplaça son corps tout en soutenant celui du blond, il déposa le corps pâle contre le canapé en velours vert et fila en direction de la salle de bain, il se précipita sous la douche et tourna à fond le robinet d'eau froide.

Mais voila l'eau froide ne servait à rien, sauf à attraper une pneumonie, alors honteux il laissa lentement ses mains descendre le long de son corps et se saisir de son douloureux désir, il entama un vif mouvement de va et vient pour se débarrasser rapidement de ce problème tout en chassant de son cerveau les images plus érotiques les unes des autres de Draco à l'époque ou celui-ci se laissait encore approcher.

XXXXX

Draco se réveilla ce matin-la, parce qu'il avait froid, il frotta consciencieusement ses yeux et regarda autour de lui, il était dans le salon, seul, mais il pouvait entendre l'eau de la douche ruisselait contre les parois en verre. Il se décida enfin à se lever, il était inquiet Harry s'était blessé la veille mais il ne s'était pas soigné.

Draco se changea rapidement, il comptait passer la journée au duplex à traîner, lire, manger, dormir enfin profiter de quelques heures de liberté, aussi opta-t-il pour un corsaire noir et un débardeur beige.

Il se posta devant la porte de la salle de bain et attendit que son colocataire en sorte. Harry fut surpris de voir Draco déjà réveillé et en tenue décontracte.

« Comment va ta main ? »

« Ça peut aller. »

« Montre moi .»

Harry avec appréhension lui tendit le bras.

« Je ne vais pas te faire mal………. Il faudrait quand même mettre un bandage, à moins que tu ne préfères que je te lance un sort de guérison ? »

Draco sentit le brun se tendre à l'évocation de la magie, depuis trois ans Harry n'avait plus touché à sa baguette, obligeant son ami à faire de même. C'était la magie qui avait tué Séamus, Hermione, Molly, Charlie, Padma et atrocement mutilé Ron, Ginny, Remus…

Le blond alla chercher dans la salle de bain, la petite trousse de premier secours en extirpa un désinfectant et une bande, avant de rejoindre Harry qui s'était assis sur son lit. Délicatement il nettoya les plaies et enserra le poignet du survivant dans un pansement, à la fin il déposa un doux baiser à l'intérieur du poignet du blessé.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux mais ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie du portable d'Harry « So excited » des Pointer Sisters. Le brun se jeta sur son téléphone posé sur sa table de nuit et décrocha, au bout de quelques secondes il posa la paume de sa main sur le micro et se retourna vers le blond.

« C'est Marc, le mannequin d'hier. »

Ne voulant pas en entendre plus Dray sortit de la pièce en claquant violement la porte derrière lui.

XXXXX

Dix minutes plus tard, après qu'Harry eut raccroché il chercha Draco celui-ci était dans leur petite salle de gym entrain de faire de faire des abdos, c'était un moyen comme un autre de faire passer sa colère.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Rien, mais pourquoi tu réagis comme ça. »

« Je réagis comme je veux ! »

« Ça merci, j'avais remarqué ! »

Harry s'agenouilla et coinça entre ses cuisses les pieds de son ami pour l'aider dans ses exercices.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe dans ta petit tête en ce moment ? »

« J'en…… sais…….. rien. »

« Est ce que c'est moi qui est à l'origine de tout ça ? »

« Non……. C'est ton …… attitude…..et puis…..Snape. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il a avoir la dedans ? »

« Pas……..envie…….. d'en parler. »

Harry arrêta là son interrogatoire, ne voulant pas braquer l'autre encore plus, mais quand le tee-shirt de Draco se souleva il ne put s'empêcher de glisser sa main dessous et de le chatouiller, il détestait ça et se mettait toujours à rouler sur lui-même et à donner des coups de pieds quand Harry l'attaquait ainsi. Et c'est ce qui arriva, Harry se retrouva par terre en compagnie de Draco, ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés, quelques larmes roulaient le long de leurs joues et pourtant ils riaient comme des gamins.

« Et si on allait préparer le petit déjeuner ? »

« Bonne idée. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se battaient dans la cuisine à coups de farine et de sucre.

« Je vais devoir reprendre une douche ! »

« A qui la faute ? »

« Pas à moi ! »

« Qui a osé prétendre que j'étais nul en cuisine alors qu'il n'est même pas capable de préparer de la purée en flocons ! »

« Oui, bon d'accord. »

« Vas te nettoyer, je termine de préparer de quoi manger. »


	9. chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Draco avait passé la journée, avachi dans le canapé à regarder des DVD et à manger des sucreries. Lorsque Harry rentra en début de soirée, il le trouva tendrement lové tenant un coussin dans les bras. Le jeune brun alla chercher une couverture et la déposa sur le bel endormi.

"Sev..."

Harry se figea, avait-il entendu ce qu'il croyait avoir entendu? Est ce que Draco dans son sommeil venait d'appeler Sev? Comme dans Severus Snape? Comme dans le professeur Severus Snape du collège de Poudlard? Il se pencha sur le bel ange assoupi attendant avec appréhension qu'il parle de nouveau, mais au lieu de ça deux pupilles azurées apparurent.

Draco surpris par la proximité d'une ombre au dessus de lui hurla à plein poumon, Harry étonné s'éloigna subitement, il manqua de peu de se retrouver à terre.

"Mais Harry qu'est ce que tu fais là?"

"Je t'ai juste apporter une couverture pour que tu ne prennes pas froid"

"C'est gentil mais la prochaine fois évite de me faire peur."

"Tu n'as qu'à dormir dans ton lit, comme tout le monde!"

Harry sentait la colère monter en lui, incontrôlable de celle qui vous submerge et vous emporte loin, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, ses pensées étaient plus que confuses, il avait besoin de temps et de réflexion.

Sans plus d'explications Harry attrapa sa veste de velours noir et passa la porte, sous les yeux ébahis de son colocataire qui ne comprenait plus du tout son comportement.

XXXXX

Les rues sombres de Paris l'engloutissaient, son pas était le seul bruit qui rythmait sa course, Il fuyait la réalité, ses sentiments, ceux là même qu'il avait banni de sa vie depuis si longtemps, trop longtemps? Draco avait toujours été une lumière rassurante sur son chemin, le reflet sécurisant du miroir, un autre lui même qui ne cherchait pas à savoir, parce qu'il savait et comprenait, une personne qui avait vécu le même enfer que lui; mais voila il avait changé et cela ne datait pas d'hier mais le brun avait voulu se voiler la face, il tenait tellement à ce que son petit monde reste le même.

Lors de cette petite escapade le Survivant prit la décision de retrouver Snape. Pourquoi faire ? Il ne le savait pas encore, lui mettre son poing dans la gueule ? Lui cracher au visage ? Lui faire promettre de bien s'occuper du blond ? Le dégoutter à jamais de Draco ?

Non il ne voulait pas être égoïste pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, il ne pouvait pas le priver de sa liberté, ils ne s'étaient jamais rien promis.

XXXXX

Minerva s'inquiétait, elle se demandait s'il n'était pas temps de rappeler Severus à Poudlard, le directeur refusait de se confier à elle, le maître de potion aurait certainement plus de chances qu'elle. Oui mais le faire revenir, cela signifiait aussi abandonner Draco et Harry à leur vie superficielle et dangereuse.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le monde magique, Albus les espionnait, la directrice de Gryffondor en apprenant dans quel abîme d'amertume ils étaient tombés, avait supplié le sage de faire quelque chose mais celui-ci s'y était refusé, arguant qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à quitter cette vie. Et maintenant ? Qu'est ce qui avait changé ? Et pourquoi envoyer Severus alors que Harry et lui se détestaient ouvertement ?

* * *

**RAR**

**Vif d'or Je suis contente qu'ils se parlent comme ça et qu'ils s'amusent... ça aide mon petit coeur à repirer normalement... je commençais à penser que tu metterais Dray et Severus ensemble sans Harry...**_non c'est pas le cas je vous rassure _**lol non mais sans blague ça m'a rassurer sur l'avenir, car jusqu'ici Dray semblait ne plus vouloir même parler avec mon Ryry. lol **_disons que ce passage est un peu le calme avant la tempête, je sens que prochainement vous allez me detester!_

**Merci beaucoup de passer du temps à nous faire cette fic, même si tu n'as pas le temps pour les rev, c'est pas trop grave. Bisous!**_la j'ai les cinq minutes de pub de Pearl Harbor (qui est rempli de sous entendu à mes yeux!)_

**Dawn 456 petit chapitre avec pas grand chose dedands mais bien quand même ! **_celui-ci est dans la même veine court mais intense!lol!_

**Mily Black J'adore cette fic elle est très bien. il n'y a qu'une chose que je regrette c'est que les chapitres soient courts mais je peux comprendre que tu ai peu de temps pour écrire ou pas d'inspiration.** _l'inspiration j'en ai je te rassure vu que je suis déjà au douziéme chapitre tapé, mais cette fic je m'étais fait la promesse de pas la publier avant de l'avoir fini mais j'ai cédé donc c'est pour ça que j'essaye de garder un peu d'avance en plus mes exams approchent dc ja vais lever le pied en ce qui concerne l'écriture mais je pourrai continuer à publier_**Enfin bref laisse tomber je m'embrouille là**_moi aussi je crois!_  
**En tout cas j'adore a plus bisou **_Merci_

**louvegrise Encore un chapitre génial! **_Merci_**Et ce qui est encore plus génial, c'est que tu publies rapidement!**_j'essaye tout du moins!_**Donc un grand merci pour le minuscule temps d'attente encore chapitre chapitre. Continues comme ça, c'est très bien! Bon courage pour la suite et bisous.  
**


	10. chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Lorsque Draco s'éclipsa au matin, Harry dormait encore. Aujourd'hui, deux créateurs allaient lui présenter leur nouvelle collection, habituellement il adorait ce moment mais aujourd'hui il avait la tête ailleurs, dans un hôtel trois étoiles auprès d'un grand brun ténébreux.

XXXXX

Harry avait contacté le propriétaire du Plaza, qui était l'un de ses amis, et celui-ci lui avait appris que Severus Snape était un de ses clients. Il avait reporté tous ses rendez-vous de la journée, pour aller lui parler.

Il avait pris son temps pour se préparer et se rendre à l'hôtel. Vers midi il se retrouva à l'accueil demandant si Mr Snape était dans sa chambre.

« Oui Mr, il vient juste de rentrer, sa chambre est la 122, voulez-vous que je vous annonce ? »

« Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je veux lui faire une surprise. »

XXXXX

Arrivé devant la chambre numéro 122, Harry hésita quelques secondes avant de toquer, finalement il frappa trois coups secs, et peu de temps après Snape ouvrit la porte habillé d'un peignoir et les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau.

« Potter ? »

« Vous vous souvenez de moi ? C'est une agréable surprise ! »

Severus n'était pas bête, il percevait parfaitement le sarcasme qui coulait de ces paroles.

« Que faites vous ici ? »

« Mr Snape, vous n'êtes pas très poli, vous pourriez au moins me faire entrer ! »

Le professeur de potion s'effaça pour laisser passer son ancien élève.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

« Vous parler évidemment. »

Severus s'installa dans un fauteuil crème, tout en prenant soin que les pans de son vêtement ne s'écartent pas trop, alors que Harry prenait place sur le canapé face à lui.

« De quoi voulez vous parler ? »

« De Draco. »

Le corps entier de Severus se tendit à l'évocation du prénom du jeune homme.

« Pourquoi ? »

Harry se leva brusquement.

« Draco et moi, nous habitons ensemble. »

Severus pâlit en apprenant la nouvelle.

« Que voulez-vous que ça me fasse ? »

Harry n'était pas stupide, il avait bien vu le masque du professeur se fendiller et se recomposer presque instantanément.

« Quoiqu'il arrive je ne vous le laisserai pas sans me battre. »

Même Harry fut surpris de ses propres paroles et de sa bravoure.


	11. chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

A la fin de sa journée Draco, ne put résister à l'envie d'aller voir Severus, ce dernier essayait de mettre au clair ses sentiments avec un bon cognac. Il fut surpris de la visite du jeune homme blond.

Draco essaya d'embrasser, sur la joue, son professeur mais celui-ci se recula brusquement.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Ton petit ami est venu me rendre visite tout à l'heure. »

« Mon petit ami ? Mais quel petit ami ? »

« Potter. »

Draco se plaça face au brun, bloqua son menton et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Harry n'est pas mon petit ami, c'est mon colocataire, un ami, mais pas mon petit ami, c'est un égoïste, incapable d'aimer quelqu'un autre que lui-même. »

Draco se pencha légèrement et frôla les lèvres de l'homme qui se tenait face à lui, celui-ci lui répondit rapidement, ses mains se glissèrent dans le dos du jeune homme pour le rapprocher de lui et ainsi approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues entamèrent une folle danse, alors que les doigts du blond se perdaient dans la longue chevelure brune de son amant.

Draco le poussa contre le canapé et le fit basculer avant de s'installer sur son bassin et de reprendre ses lèvres rougies par le plaisir.

« Hummmmmm, Draco …. »

Le jeune homme voulant attiser le désir de son partenaire, entama de légers mouvements de bassin, tout en essayant de lui enlever sa chemise dont les boutons trop petits glissaient entre ses doigts fébriles.

Le maître passa ses mains sous le pull de son partenaire et planta ses ongles dans la peau tendre, son dos se courba rapprochant ainsi leurs intimités tendues, alors que la bouche de Draco parcourait à l'aide de sa langue son cou.

« Sev…… »

Mais la personne interpellée était trop occupée à enlever le pull de celui qui le suppliait pour prêter attention au reste. Il sentit Draco se déplacer, sa chaleur quitter son corps, son regard embrumé par le désir capta quand même les mouvements du plus jeune et comprit qu'il répondait au téléphone.

Des éclats de voix atteignirent ses oreilles.

« De quoi tu te mêles ! C'est ma vie …….. J'ai toujours été réglo avec toi…. Non c'est faux……. Ta liberté chérie te tuera par sa solitude…….je te laisse ….on verra …ouais c'est ça ….j'y penserai…. A plus. »

Draco laissa tomber son portable et se retourna vers le brun.

« Désolé. »

Severus ouvra ses bras et le blond vint s'y caler.

« Ma vie n'a rien de simple, je comprendrais si tu préférais qu'on en reste là. »

Cette fois se fut au tour de Snape de se saisir du menton de son compagnon et de l'obliger à le regarder.

« Ce n'est pas Potter qui va me convaincre de te laisser. »

Le coup de fil avait largement refroidis l'ambiance et ils s'endormirent tendrement enlacés.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Vers trois heures du matin, Harry comprit que Draco ne rentrerait pas, il était certainement auprès de Snape. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sentit son coeur se tordre de douleur, il détestait ce laisser-aller, il se haïssait pour ressentir encore des sentiments. La mort de ceux qu'il aimait l'avait convaincu que l'amour était une faiblesse, que vos ennemis exploitaient.

Harry marchait en rond dans le salon, attendant vainement le retour de Draco, il avait laissé les rideaux ouverts, seul l'éclairage des réverbères apportait un peu de lumière à la pièce, posé sur la table basse une petit pilule verte à laquelle le jeune homme essayait de résister, mais au bout d'une heure sa volonté le quittait et il se jeta sur le cachet d'ecstasy, l'emmenant dans un monde délicieusement doux et sans sentiment, juste la sensation de bien être et l'oubli, mais lorsque les effets se dissipèrent le trou béant à l'intérieur de lui, lui sembla encore plus insurmontable.

XXXXX

A l'aube Draco quitta la chaleur rassurante des bras de Severus, il devait avoir une discussion franche avec Harry et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Il regarda une dernière fois vers la chambre ou il savait Severus profondément endormi et referma la porte derrière lui.

Il arriva chez lui, Harry était dans la cuisine entrain de préparer du café, comme si de rien n'était, il portait un long tee-shirt noir et un short kaki, il était pied nu sur le carrelage.

« T'en veux ? »

« Non, je crois, Harry, qu'on devrait parler. »

« De quoi ? »

« Tu le fais exprès ou je dois vraiment te rafraîchir la mémoire ? »

Harry passa devant Draco, un mug de café à la main, il s'installa sur un des tabourets du bar et fixa son regard dans celui de son colocataire.

« Je crois que j'en ai bien besoin. »

« Bien ! Tu es allé voir Severus tu as joué ton rôle de macho à la perfection te faisant passer pour mon compagnon. »

« Est-ce qu'il baise bien au moins ? »

Draco était abasourdi avait-il réellement entendu ce que Harry venait de dire ? Il serra les poings et se rapprocha un peu du brun.

« Est-ce qu'il te fait hurler de plaisir ? »

Le blond ne pu retenir sa gifle et sa main s'écrasa bruyamment et violemment sur la joue dorée de son ancien ennemi.

« Ne me dis pas que vous ne l'avez pas encore fait ? Je t'ai connu plus prompte à ouvrir tes cuisses ! »

Les larmes commençaient à couler sur le visage pâle de l'ancien Serpentard.

« Ça fait mal ! Bien fait pour toi ! »

« Je ne te comprends plus Harry, mais qu'est ce que tu veux ? A quoi ça te sert de me blesser ? Pourquoi tu es allé voir Severus ?»

Draco sembla soudainement comprendre.

« T'as pris quoi ? Putain qu'est ce que t'as encore avalé, sniffé ou injecté ? Quelle merde te contrôle ainsi ? »

Harry lui tourna le dos et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre, Draco n'avait ni l'envie ni la force de se battre contre lui, il prit ses affaires et alla travailler.


	13. Chapter 12

**Note 1: j'ai un livejournal spécialement pour mes fics j'y ai lancé une sorte de sondage j'aimerai savoirà quelle fic je dois prioritérement donner une suite donc n'hesitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour m'indiquer vos désirs (les corps emmêlés ne rentrent pas dedans car les updates sont trés reguliéres!)**

**Note 2 : Une de mes amies Orlidom pour ne pas la citer lance un jeu de rôle sur Harry Potter je vais moi même y participer si ça vous dis de nous rejoindre voici l'adresse: http/tenebrevslumiere.site.voila.fr/**

**Chapitre 12:**

Severus essayait depuis une heure déjà, d'écrire une missive à Dumbledore, afin de lui expliquer ce qui se passait à Paris, mais il se voyait mal lui dire qu'il avait un faible pour Draco et que Harry s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans une spirale destructrice. Il devait protéger ce vieux fou qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un père, alors que le sien alcoolique et violent avait abandonné ce rôle à sa naissance.

En quelques lignes succinctes il lui expliqua qu'il était rentré en contact avec Draco et Harry et que si le blond semblait prêt à accepter son aide, le deuxième la refuserait catégoriquement, dans ce cas il valait mieux qu'il envoie quelqu'un d'autre pour s'occuper du cas Potter.

Une dernière fois, il parcouru des yeux les quelques lignes serrés sur la grande feuille de papier blanc, son écriture élégante et élancée ne cachait pas le détachement inhabituelle dans sa correspondance avec le directeur de Poudlard.

XXXXX

Lorsque Draco ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, Harry était tranquillement assis en tailleur sur le tapis du salon parcourant des yeux une pile de photos modus.

"Tu t'es calmé?"

"Et toi?"

Draco sentait le cercle vicieux de la colère revenir, il préféra donc s'assoire à coté d'Harry et jeter un coup d'oeil au papier glacé, c'était des photos qui avaient été prise lors de différents moments joyeux de leur cohabitation.

"A cette époque on était heureux."

"Harry, je suis pas sûr qu'on puisse dire ça, en ce temps, notre vie nous satisfaisait comme elle était."

"Pourquoi tu n'es plus heureux?"

"Je sais pas."

Une larme muette coula sur la joue de Harry, Draco ne pouvait pas la voir perdu dans sa propre tristesse. Il avait comme l'impression de gâcher quelque chose même si il était certain que Severus était celui qu'il lui fallait. Le pincement au coeur restait, encore plus lorsque la main du brun vint se poser délicatement sur la sienne, l'envie de céder face à ce corps sombre et musclé se faisait plus forte, mais l'image de Severus n'était pas loin, lui rappelant que Harry ne serait jamais à lui, qu'il l'entraînerait dans sa chute au plus profond de la noirceur de l'âme humaine.

"Tu veux un verre?"

"Pourquoi pas!"

Harry se leva et alla dans la cuisine, il prit deux verres et y versa une bonne rasade de rhum, dans l'un d'eux il rajouta le contenu transparent d'une fiole sortit de sa poche. Il retourna au salon et tendit à Draco le verre contenant du GHB.

XXXXX

on range tout ce qui est coupant, piquant ou qui pourrait servir à un esprit un peu dérangé à torturer une auteuse toute mignonne! si vous voulez avoir la suite!

* * *

**comme je ne les ai pas faite depuis je rreprends les RAR depuis le chapitre 9 (les voici!)**

**Vif d'or****Tu me dis que l'on va te détester... j'espère que tu ne fera pas trop de mal a mes amours... mais je sens que je dis tout ça pour rien.. hein?**_je commence à les torturer un peu plus (on evite de me tuer pour ce que Harry va pê faire!)_**Je sens que mon Ryry aura mal, mal à son coeur! **_très mais il s'en remmettra!_**Alors vivement la suite pour que ça passe plus vite. lol Harry a beaucoup de difficulté On a bien failli avoir un lemon...**_j'étais vraiment partie pour en faire un mais qq1 m'a dérangé pendant mon écriture eten relisant je me suis dis que c'était trop tôt il vous faudra attendre encore un peu_**Tu pourrais dire à Harry que, soit il arrête d'embêter Draco, soit il va les voir et ils les aiment? lol **_le message est passé!_  
**ok, ok je serai patiente! lol  
avec les sentiments, l'amour ne peut être étouffé comme ça, on doit faire face à nos sentiments ou bien on se détruit... Vite Harry fait quelque chose, si non tu es fini!**_Il va réagir pê pas de la maniere que vous attendez mais il va faire face à ses sentiments!_

**onarluca bon chap mais je vois pas ou harry sera dans se treesome**_il va falloir qu'il la trouve mais ne t'inquiete pas il ne sera pas exclu!_  
**le pauvre chéri, pour l'instant, il est éjecter plutôt TT.TT vivement que ça change  
bah oui je suis impatiente**_je vais me dêpecher alors!lol_

**serpentis-draco****les jaloux le harry vite la suite **_oui il est jaloux parce qu'il ne se sent pas capable d'aimer Draco mais il ne se rend pas compte qu'en réalité il est déjà complétement amoureux de lui_

**louvegrise****Sinon, je me demandais ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour qu'Harry et Draco soient partis sans "laisser de traces"!**_Je pense que la véritable explication ne devrait pas tarder_**Et Dumbledore, qu'est-ce qu'il a à se reprocher? Pourquoi les espionne-t-il?**_Dumbledore cache un secret qui fait qu'il veut à tout prix le bonheur de ces trois là (même je devrais dire ses secrets!)_

**Llily.B**  
**Ce kil ya de bien avc d chapitre court, c'est kon peut les lires tré vite, ms ke qd il y en a plus, on regrette que ce soit si court lol**_toutes choses à ses avantages et ses inconvenients! dsl!_  
**Franchement j'm bcp ta fic je sais pas pk... lol  
C assez sympa à lire :)**_Merci_  
**Ah la la g hâte de voir comment va réagir tt ce petit bon monde et si j'avais un reproche à faire, c'est ke ça va un petit peu trop vite à mon goût et je trouve que tu développe pas assez l'ambiance te l'état d'esprit ds lekel il se trouve sinon l'idée est interréssante**_en fait si je developpais réellement comme je le fais pour mes autres fics vous auriez un chapitre tous les deux mois! mais j'ai pris en compte cette remarque et à partir du chapitre 15 vous aurez de vrai description dont une du monde sorcier français! (j'en suis fiere de cette description!)_  
**Ryry a besoin de Dray pour s'en sortir et ce crétin le vois pas ! Severus a les rescousse non ?**_je suis pas sure que Draco ait la patience pour aider Harry à s'en sortir!_

**Calynounette****pas mal pas mal... pas mal du tout même! Tu m'excuseras, je dois faire court. J'ai tout lu d'un coup et j'ai des...révisions à faire... ' **_bon courage pour tes exams et mere_**Juste 2 mots pour te ire que j'aime bien tes idées, que je viendrai lire la suite,**_c'est gentil_**et que les dernières paroles d'Harry me laissent plus ou moins perplexes...**_lesquelles? (oui l'auteur pê perdu dans sa propre fic! surtt si elle a des heures de sommeil en retard!)_

**Alicya Potter-Black****J'adore trop, j'ai hâte à la suite.**_j'espere que ça t'a plu!_

**Solstice Zam****Houlà, il s'est passé pas mal de choses depuis ma dernière rev! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'épisode du miroir**_en lisant ta review je me suis demandée de quel miroir tu parlais parce que j'en utilisaisun dans une autre fic et que j'avais oublié qu'ici aussi y'en avait un! (quand je vous dis que j'oublie ce que j'écris dans mes fics faut me croire!)_**(ah, je craque quand Draco s'occuppe de Harry)et je trouve que les sentiments de Harry ont l'air de se préciser, youpi! J'adore la façon dont il se dit qu'il va respecter la liberté de Draco (dans le chap 8) pour au contraire aller menacer Snape dans le chap suivant! **_c'est un moment que j'ai adoré écrire parce qu'il y a cette dualité entre la volonté de le laisser partir et le besoin de l'avooir à ses côtés (ce sera d'ailleurs visible dans le prochain chapitre!)_**Ca m'a bien fait rire. En tout cas tu auras du mal à les caser ces deux-là... Bon courage! **_t'inquiete ça va aller_**Quand à ton dernier chapitre, j'ai bien aimé mais je trouve que Draco va un peu vite: passer du baiser timide à l'étreinte torride, ça brûle un peu les étapes, nan?**_je crois surtout qu'il était en colére contre Harry et qu'il croyait prouver ainsi à Severus queHarry ne comptait pas pour lui_**Du coup je suis contente qu'ils aient été interrompus, même si j'ai été étonnée que Draco réponde au tel dans un moment pareil!**_ce dooit être un reflexe plus qu'autre chose!_  
**Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai hâte de lire la suite, alors à bientôt j'espère,**

**Émélie Trop beau, comme toujours... Pauvre Draco et Ryry...**_ils vont pas finir d'en baver!_

**Eowyn Malefoy**  
**C'est triste comme histoire, je trouve, mais j'adore quand même **_triste? t'es bien la premiere personne à me le dire mais en reflechissant bien c'est vrai mais ça s'arrangera un peu!_**J'ai hâte de savoir si Harry va enfin lâché toutes les pourritures qu'il avale**_je pense qu'il va y être obligé à un moment ou un autre_**et s'il va avouer à Draco ses sentiments**_oui mais pas comme vous pouvez le penser (rire sadique de la personne qui sait!)_**...tk continue comme ça c'est super bien écrit et vivement la suite E.M.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Harry voulait juste posséder une dernière fois le corps pâle et si désirable de Draco, il savait que c'était mal, qu'après ça il perdrait à tout jamais le jeune homme blond, mais de toutes façons il l'avait déjà perdu.

Son colocataire commençait déjà à ressentir les effets de la drogue, sa vue s'embrouillait, une chaleur malsaine se dégageait de son bas ventre, son esprit si vif habituellement, fonctionnait, à présent, au ralenti.

Harry se rendit compte de ce changement d'attitude; tendrement il effleura, du bout des doigts, les traits fins et réguliers de son ami.

"Je suis désolé Draco, mais je te veux juste une dernière fois, avant de partir définitivement. Je suppose que je t'aime, à ma manière, mais les relations stables ne sont pas pour moi. Tu ne seras jamais heureux auprès de moi."

Lentement ses mains se mirent à faire leur chemin sur le corps soumis de son partenaire, son excitation commençait à monter et son entrejambe à réagir à la sensualité obsédante du jeune blond mais quelque chose clochait, il manquait un je ne sais quoi pour que le Survivant s'enflamme comme il en avait l'habitude lorsqu'il était aussi proche du blond. Il manquait la flamme brûlante qui dansait dans les yeux du Serpentard et les préliminaires qui ressemblaient à des combats pour la domination, tout était trop simple, trop facile, un sentiment d'amertume était entrain d'envahir Harry.

Le brun s'arrêta et observa le tableau qu'offrait à sa vue son compagnon, ses cheveux blonds éparpillés sur le tissus sombre du canapé, sa chemise entrouverte sortit de son pantalon, ses lèvres rougies et ses joues rosies.

Le Gryffondor s'effondra sur le tapis, la tête entre ses mains, les larmes commençaient à faire leur chemin sur son visage, le remord mordait son coeur, répandant son venin dans son corps.

"Je ne peux pas...je suis désolé... Draco je vais partir...sortir de ta vie... à tout jamais...je veux que tu...sois...heureux...retourne vers Severus...il saura...prendre soin... de toi."

Il rhabilla correctement celui à qui il tenait le plus au monde, l'installa confortablement sur le sofa, le recouvrit d'une couverture, déposa un dernier baiser sur son front fiévreux et retourna dans sa chambre préparer ses affaires.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

"Hélène est ce que tu pourrais m'héberger pendant quelques jours?"

"Qu'est ce qui se passe Harry?"

"J'ai fait une énorme connerie et je crois que Draco ne pourra jamais me le pardonner."

"Tu ne l'as pas blessé au moins?"

"Non, il va bien."

"Tu peux venir chez moi, je te laisserai ma chambre."

"Ce n'est pas la peine."

"Comme tu veux, je t'attends."

Harry raccrocha et fourra rageusement son portable dans son sac de voyage, avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Il déposa son sac sur la table de la salle à manger et prit dans le secrétaire non loin une feuille de papier et un stylo et s'attela à l'écriture d'une lettre pour Draco.

XXXXX

Severus commençait à s'ennuyer, il avait fait le tour de tous les brocanteurs et autres vides greniers, avait même découvert quelques objets originaires du monde sorcier, il avait visité aussi les galeries d'art.

Aujourd'hui il se trouvait en haut de Montmartre, dans une petite ruelle cachée par la présence d'un grand pin, à l'entrée du monde sorcier français, il y était allé une fois lorsqu'il était enfant avec sa mère, il se souvenait des néons multicolores et de l'élégance des sorciers qui y vivaient, il n'était pas rare de croiser un sorcier avec une cape en fourrure (même s'il faisait très chaud) brodée d'or ou d'argent avec des pierres précieuses, et coiffé d'un chapeau haut de forme. Les femmes, elles, arboraient des capes aussi richement décorées, des colliers et des boucles d'oreilles dont le poids aurait dû les faire plier, et des chapeaux artistiquement travaillés et posés légèrement sur des cheveux parfaitement permanentés qu'enviait sa mère.

Il ne fut donc pas surpris lorsque le passage s'ouvra devant lui, de voir que ça n'avait pas vraiment changé, les bijoux étaient juste un peu moins somptueux et les chapeaux moins nombreux.

Il avança lentement profitant du spectacle chatoyant qu'offraient les devantures de ces magasins, il remarqua que quelques minutes plus tard que tout le monde se retournait sur son passage avec une lumière d'effroi dans les yeux.


	16. Chapter 15

_Me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre, je suis un peu en colére contre moi car j'ai plus qu'un chapitre_ _d'avance pour cette fic, je me suis reposée sur mes lauriers, il va falloir que je remédie à ça! J'ai relu entierement ma fic et je la trouve plus déprimante que ce que j'avais pour objectif d'écrire! c'est pas plus mal comme ça! Non? (petit regard interrogateurvers seslecteurs)_

_Nda : est ce que quelqu'un saurait c'est quoi le hits qu'on voit apparaitre dans la colonne stats ?_

**_bonne lecture:

* * *

_**

**Chapitre 15**

Lorsque Draco se réveilla, il fut ébloui par les premiers rayons du soleil, il avait la tête qui tournait et la nausée. Il essayait de se souvenir de sa soirée de la veille, mais c'était un véritable trou noir.

Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes, il réussit enfin à se mettre debout et appela Harry, mais seul le silence lui répondit. Cahin-caha il alla jusqu'à la chambre de son colocataire et fut surpris de trouver les tiroirs ouverts et vides.

"Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

Incapable de réfléchir il s'effondra sur le lit de Harry, alors qu'il s'endormait il se promit de repenser à tout ça dés qu'il rouvrirait les yeux!

XXXXX

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de cette torpeur, le soleil se trouvait déjà bien haut dans le ciel, il avait un goût affreux de vieux pneu dans la bouche, ses paupières collaient toujours mais au moins maintenant il tenait sans aide sur ses jambes!

Il retourna au salon et sur la table basse, il la vit enfin la lettre que Harry lui avait adressé juste avant son départ.

_Mon Draco_

_Je me rends compte un peu tard de ce que tu représentes réellement pour moi, une partie de moi a toujours sût, mais la vérité fait mal, surtout lorsque comme moi on a perdu toute confiance en l'amour._

_J'ai fait une chose horrible, hier soir j'ai versé dans ton verre du GHB... Je te désirai tellement fort que j'en ai perdu le sens des réalités, mais j'ai eu honte, je ne t'ai pas touché, ta pureté ne devait pas être souillé par moi, pas de cette façon !_

_Que dire de plus après ça:_

_-J'ai mal quand je t'imagine dans les bras d'un autre._

_-J'ai mal car je sais que je ne suis pas digne de ta beauté et de ton éclat._

_-J'ai mal alors je préfère fuir à nouveau, car c'est la seule solution que j'ai jamais trouvé. Je suis un lâche. Je ne serai même pas là pour affronter tes larmes, tes cris, ta colère..._

_Sois heureux, retourne dans ce monde qui t'a vu grandir et oublie moi je n'en vaux pas la peine._

_Je t'ai aimé_

_Harry_

**RAR (à partir du chapitre 13)**

**Mily Black****:Super comme toujours cette fic est super, seuls les chapitres un peu courts seraient à ralonger mais sinon il n'y a rien à changer.**_ Le probléme est toujours le même si j'allonge les chapitres vous allez attendre un à deux mois entre chaque update donc je veux bien moi faire des chap plus longs mais arriverez vous à patienter?_

**Vif d'or vivement la suite (je sais que tu fais très vite, mais c'est pas ma faute si je lis plus vite que tu écris.mdr!).**_mdr! j'aimerai écrire aussi vite que je lis tout serait tellement plus simple!_

**Pour ta question concernant tes autres fics, je les aimes toutes alors, je te suggère de faire celle qui est la plus avancer, celle qui est la plus près de la fin, de la finir et d'en prendre une autre et ainsi de suite.**_le probléme c'est qu'aucune de mes fics est proche de la fin! mais bon normalement c'est "eux contre moi" qui viendra ensuite et puis "you'll never walk alone" , j'aimerai bien rajouter un chapitre à ma fic SDA mais je suis pas sure que ça interesse grand monde!_**Ça y est, mon coeur est brisé... Oui Harry a bien fait de ne pas continuer ce qu'il faisait, mais j'ai quand même le coeur en miettes...**_ne t'inquiéte pas ton coeur sensible s'en remmettra surtout lorsque j'aurai ecrit mes lemons (je pense qu'il y en aura au moinscinq!)_** Mon petit coeur s'effrite encore avec ce chapitre... pourra-t-on lire la lettre que Harry a laisser à Dray?_Tes désirs sont des ordres!_****Merci encore de nous écrire toutes ces petites merveilles. Bisous._de rien je t'embrasse aussi et merci d'être une lectrice aussi fidéle!_**

**onarluca oh là là harry vient de faire une de c'est connerie **_techniquement il l'a pas faite, il pas touché à Dray mais l'intention est là, est ce que Dray arrivera à lui pardonner?_  
**vite vite la suite j'ai envie de savoir**_je vais aussi vite que je peux!_  
**c'est bien qu'harry et repris ces esprits**_ je crois pas de toutes façons que j'aurai pu écrire une fic ou Harry viole Draco_  
**vivement le réveil de dray **_le voila mais bon c'est surtout dans le prochain chap que vous saurez comment il a réagi!_

**lucy-hp Du GHB! T'a pas honte?**_Bah non pourquoi je devrai?_**Harry va kan même violer Draco?**_bien sur que non!_**C'est quoi ça comme amour? C'est Sevy ki va sortir Harry du trou ou un autre?**_c'est certainement Severus qui le sortira de là parce qu'il a besoin d'un repére sûr, quelqu'un sur qui il peut s'appuyer sans que celui-ci ne risque de s'effondrer!_**Dis moi juste que cette histoire finira bien car pour le moment je la trouve plutôt triste et vraiment déprimante.**_oui elle terminera bien pour nos trois héros mais j'en dis pas plus!_  
**Mais j'adore malgré tout.**_mici_

**Dawn456****alors, ça c michant !  
moi jlaime plus Ryri !**_mais non faut pas se retourner contre lui, il est tré gentil en temps normal!_  
**Je voulais te demander, dans le résumé, tu marques que c'est un treesomme, mais est ce que ca en sera vraiment un ou est ce que c'est juste un triangle amoureux (ac ryry ka un amour à sens unique !)**_non ce sera vraiment un threesome, je peux l'assurer!_

**Llily.B****C pas une question de patience je pense ke c plutôt une question de volonté lol **_mdr!_  
**Rho ms keski va faire le Ryry ? il va qd même pas le violer qd même ? il est fou ? il va tt cassé lol**_non il ne sait juste pas comment réagir!_  
**Rha sil te plé je te le demande à genoux, ne fais de mal à Draco !**_un petit peu quand même dsl mais tous mes perso doivent passer par là!_**Mais ! mais ! C tristteuhOuinEt mon DMHP ? IL est où ?**_je te rassure il est pas loin!_  
**Pauv' Ryry ! ms ta pas honte de le rendre si malheureux ?**_pas du tout parce qu'aprés il sera heureux!_  
**Viens Ryry viens voir tata Lily... Tu veux un bonbon ? non non c pas de l'extasy... lol  
Bon il a pas fait de ma à Draco, dieu merci**_vous pensiez pas que le premier lemon de cette fic ce serait un viol?_**Et dc ? La suiteuuh ! lol!Sérieux, c t vrmt bien écrit. T'as fait mal a mon petit coeur  
Continue comme ça**_Merci c'est gentil!_

**serpentis-draco: heu il a mi ****de la drogue ds le verre de draco il devien fou harry,** _oui fou d'amour pour Draco et il ne sait pas comment gerer ça!_

**Alicya Potter-Black****c'est trop court là. franchement je suis désespérée, je vais sauter par la fenêtre du salon...j'suis revenue encore vivante, c'est une maison de plein pied.j't'ai fait peur hein. lol, non j'ai rien fumé, c'est naturel. **_mdr, ça me rassure j'aurai été triste de perdre une de mes lectrices à cause de la brieveté de mes suites!_  
**Vivement la suite. que dire à part ça? ça résume ce que je pense en gros parce que si on attend avec impatience la suite ça veut dire qu'on aime et tout le tralala.**_lol, la voici cette suite que tu attends avec impatience!_

**Tatunette:** _je sais pas si je vais te recroiser avant mon départ mais je reviens vendredi! aprés ce sera plus simple parce que je suis en suite de couche et que je n'ai plus de garde de nuit! (plus que trois semaines avant mes vacances !)_

**Eowyn Malefoy:****Du GHB ? c'est quoi ça ?**_le GHB est appelé aussi "la drogue du viol" elle léve toutes les inhibitions de la personne qui l'ingere et provoque chez elle un trou noir__sur tout ce qui a pu arriver aprés qu'elle l'ait avalé!_**J'espère au moins que Harry ne fera pas quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter plus tard...:S et j'ai hâte que ça s'arrange un peu, comme tu dis **_pour harry et Draco ça va pas s'arranger tout de suite _**tk continue comme ça c'est super bien écrit et vivement la suite **_Merci_**C'est vraiment très court comme chapitre,**_vous devriez monter un club contre mes chapitres trop courts !lol!_**mais il aussi tellement triste TT Je me demande ce qu'il va se passer après ça et si Draco a entendu et compris ce que Harry lui a dit...tk continue comme ça **_il n'a pas entendu mais Harry lui a laissé une lettre!_

**Émélie :Je m'en doutais un peu mais ouf... **_ça va mieux?_**Mais comment vas réagir Draco?**_tu le verras dans le prochain chapitre!_**Harry va vraiment disparaitre (pour un moment)?** _oui il va disparaitre de la vie de Draco pendant quelques temps!_** Vivement la suite!**


	17. Chapter 16

****

**_Bonne lecture_**

**Chapitre 16**

Draco dû relire cinq fois la lettre pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris ce qui était couché sur cette fine feuille de papier. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Harry pourrait en venir à une telle extrémité, non, il ne pouvait pas être aussi mal dans sa peau pour faire cela. Tout lui paraissait tellement irréel, il était sûr de le connaître assez, mais il avait oublié ,que le Harry Potter qu'il côtoyait tous les jours, vivait derrière des barricades construites par lui même afin de se protéger.

Au plus profond de lui, Draco savait que sans GHB il aurait cédé à Harry ,si celui-ci avait fait un premier pas, mais, assis dans son salon ou les rideaux tirés empêchaient la lueur du jour de l'éclairer, cette vérité fut vite balayée par un sentiment suffocant de trahison.

Il était perdu, ces mots posés sur le papier étaient si différents de ceux qui sortaient de sa bouche, de ses actes. De rage ou de peur son poing se referma sur la feuille, quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, il se leva lentement, retourna dans la chambre de son ancien colocataire comme pour s'assurer qu'il était vraiment parti et lorsque cela fut fait les perles de cristal provenant de ses yeux redoublèrent.

XXXXX

"Maman c'est le monsieur du journal!"

"Chéri, on ne montre pas les gens du doigt!"

Severus en entendant cela se retourna rapidement et chercha des yeux un des ces crieurs qui vendaient les journaux dans ses souvenirs. Son regard accrocha rapidement la casquette en tweed d'un de ces jeunes garçons qui arrondissaient leur fin de mois, il se précipita vers lui et lui acheta une de ses feuilles de choux!

**Un des héros de la Grande Guerre parmi nous?**

S'en suivait tout un article d'au moins deux pages, ou le journaliste français laissait entendre que la visite de Severus avait peut être un rapport, avec la disparition brutale et inexplicable du Survivant.

Ce n'était pas bon, mais alors pas bon du tout, Draco et encore moins Harry, n'étaient prêts à faire face au monde magique et à toutes leurs questions concernant la grande bataille et leur subite disparition.

Il devait prévenir Dumbledore et trouver d'ou provenait la fuite afin de protéger ses deux anciens élèves, car même s'il ne portait toujours pas Harry dans son coeur, il éprouvait une compassion certaine pour le jeune homme fragile qui essayait par tous les moyens de se protéger par une carapace que nul pour le moment n'arrivait à briser, un peu comme lui jusqu'à la mort de Voldemort!


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Harry à peine arrivé chez Hélène s'était enfermé dans un mutisme frustrateur pour son hôte, qui ne désirait qu'une chose : savoir ce qui était arrivé avec Draco pour que le brun arrive dans cet état chez elle. Elle avait bien essayé de le faire parler mais elle n'arrivait à rien, plus elle lui posait de question plus son absence de réponse lui revenait violemment dans la figure. Bien sur, elle avait essayé de contacter Draco sur son fixe et sur son portable, mais le premier était décroché quant au second il l'avait tout simplement éteint.

Elle commençait sérieusement à se faire du souci, craignant le pire sans oser réellement y penser, de peur que cela ne soit la réalité, elle n'avait qu'une envie: se rendre au loft pour vérifier que tout allait bien, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Harry seul dans cet état, Dieu seul savait de quoi il était capable! Elle était face un dilemme et comme toujours dans ces cas là, elle décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes et d'affronter une nouvelle fois le monstre brun tout en ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'échapper et de l'interroger jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne répondre.

"Harry, faut qu'on parle."

Il se retourna lentement vers elle, son regard était éteint, ses yeux rougis, sa bouche formait une drôle de grimace.

Il connaissait assez Hélène pour savoir qu'il ne parviendrait pas cette fois-ci à échapper à l'explication qu'elle attendait depuis son arrivée.

XXXXX

Albus marchait de long en large dans son bureau, tenant à la main la dernière lettre que Severus lui avait fait parvenir, tout se déroulait selon le plan qu'il avait mis au point, mais cela prenait plus de temps qu'il n'en avait, il devait trouver un moyen d'accélérer tout ça sans se dévoiler et faire échouer son projet.

Fumseck de temps à autre venait voler au dessus de sa tête, lui aussi s'impatientait de revoir son nouveau maître!

Le directeur de Poudlard s'arrêta brusquement, une idée de génie venait de lui traverser l'esprit, après tout ils avaient tous les trois le même, c'est ainsi qu'il avait toujours gardé un oeil sur eux, en trafiquant un peu cet objet il pourrait peut être les forcer un peu à se rapprocher.


	19. Chapter 18

Anhelo en mode pas trés satisfaite de ce chapitre! Je ne répondrais pas aux reviews aujourd'hui parce que je suis morte de fatigue, j'ai déjà dû me trainer jusqu'à l'ordinateur! En tout cas je vous remercie toutes et tous et j'espére que cette histoire continuera à vous plaire!

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 18**

Draco s'était écroulé sur son lit incapable de réfléchir logiquement, ce qu'il venait d'apprendre l'avait abruti, non loin de lui, sur le sol de sa chambre, gisait son portable auquel il avait ôté, au préalable, la batterie.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques heures de vagues rêveries qu'il fut capable de penser correctement, ce qu'avait fait Harry était impardonnable et pourtant il savait que si jamais il le recroisait, il tirerait un trait avec aisance un traitsur cette histoire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait l'impression que les mots de Harry étaient sincères, que son masque d'indifférence s'était fendillé pour laisser entrapercevoir le jeune homme blessé.

Etrangement il sentit une vague de chaleur envahir sa poitrine, comme si on lui enlevait un grand poids.

XXXXX

Dumbledore lui avait conseillé ou plutôt ordonné de continuer sa mission et de ramener au plus vite les deux égarés à la maison qui était la leur, il lui avait aussi promis de faire des recherches concernant la fuite. Severus se sentait anxieux, serait-il capable en l'état actuel de ses relations avec Harry, de mener à bien la mission que le directeur lui avait confiée?

Pour l'aider un peu, le vieux sorcier avait joint à sa réponse l'adresse de l'endroit ou se trouvait présentement le Survivant et bien que Severus n'en avait pas trés envie, il se prépara à sortir pour retrouver le jeune brun et avoir avec lui la conversation qu'ils auraient du avoir voici des années!

XXXXX

Il lui avait dit, son amie à présent savait tout, blotti contre elle, d'une certaine façon il était soulagé même s'il craignait sa réaction. Il n'osait pas croiser son regard de peur d'y lire du dégout, mais elle eut une réaction qui l'étonna elle commença à doucement le bercer.

"Je sais que tu ne voulais pas lui faire du mal, que les sentiments qui t'habitaient été trop fort et qu'ils t'ont amené à faire une connerie, mais je suis sûre qu'il comprendra et qu'il te pardonnera, mais avant que ce jour n'arrive, tu dois regler tous tes problémes."

"Mais à part ça je n'ai pas de problémes."

"Quand on change aussi souvent de partenaires que toi, c'est qu'il y a un souci. Tu cherches à te rassurer en draguant tout ce qui bouge, le désir n'est en rien de l'amour."

"Je ne cherche pas l'amour."

"Si tu le cherches mais jamais au bon endroit ni auprés de la bonne personne!"


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

Il monta un escalier en bois branlant et arriva à un palier, il sonna à la porte en chêne maladroitement peinte en rose. Severus Snape ne s'attendait pas à la vision qui s'offrit à ses yeux: Harry Potter les yeux cernés et gonflés, totalement débraillé, torse nu et tenant dans sa main un vieil ours en peluche blanc.

"Désolé de vous déranger mais je pense qu'on doit parler."

"Si c'est à propos de Draco, ne vous inquiétez pas il est tout à vous."

Severus arqua son sourcil gauche en entendant cela, le Survivant n'avait-il pas juré de se battre pour garderle jeune blondauprès de lui!

"Non, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu. Mais est-ce que je pourrais rentrer je n'aimerai pas qu'on entende ce que j'ai à vous dire."

Harry s'effaça et laissa entrer son ancien professeur, tout en lançant dans un coin sombre de l'appartement l'ours d'Hélène qu'il tenait encore dans les mains. Cette derniere était parti travailler le coeur un peu plus leger avant d'aller rendre visite, comme il l'avait promis à Harry; à l'ancien Serpentard.

"Comment m'avez-vous trouvé?"

"Par magie! Non, c'est Albus qui m'a donné cette adresse."

Harry ne put retenir un frisson à l'idée que l'homme en qui un jour il avait eu le plus confiance et qui l'avait trahi, savait parfaitement ou le trouver, alors qu'ils'était cachéchez une moldue.

"Comment sait-il que je suis venu me réfugier ici, chez une de mes amies?"

"Je ne peux pas répondre, il faudrait lui demander directement, ça me rassure de savoir que ce n'est pas votre appartement car la surdose de rose et de violet qui est utilisé me donnait à douter de vos goûts."

Severus fit une grimace de dégout devant ces couleurs, ce qui fit vaguement sourire son interlocuteur.

"Vous pouvez parler, je suis sûr qu'à part du noir et du vert, il n'y a pas d'autres couleurs dans vos appartements!"

"Détrompez vous, mais je ne suis pas venu parler décoration avec vous!"

"Alors pourquoi diable êtes vous ici!"

"Vous allez mal et pas besoin d'être une hippie farfelue avec de rares flashs pour le deviner."

"C'est Draco qui vous l'a dit?"

"Non, j'ai pas besoin de lui pour comprendre que vous noyez votre amertume dans l'alcool, la drogue et le sexe."

"Comme tout bon toutou de Dumbledore, vous êtes venu me faire la morale et qui ce sera après? Minerva? Hagrid?"

Harry commençait à s'agiter, sa magie en devenait instable et dangereuse, cela faisait longtemps que Severus n'avait pas ressenti autant d'ondes magiques négatives, il dressa instinctivement une barrière de protection autour de lui et de son interlocuteur, de peur que celui-ci se blesse.

Ce genre de débordements provoquait les mêmes effets que ce que les Moldus appellent une drogue dure, une dépendance rapide et une intoxication lente de l'organisme, Severus le savait pour l'avoir expérimenté lorsqu'il était encore collégien.

Il s'approcha lentement de l'ancien Gryffondor et l'enferma, doucement, dans le carcan de ses bras, l'obligeant ainsi par sa propre magie à se calmer, cela prit de longues minutes, l'aîné sentit son vis à vis vaciller sur ses jambes, il l'emmena jusqu'au canapé ou il l'aida à s'allonger.

Le corps du survivant était parcouru de spasmes, inquiet de ce qui arrivait, il avait les larmes au bord des yeux, il essayait de parler, de demander au maître de potion ce qui se passait avec lui mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

"Calme toi Harry, tu as trop puisé dans tes réserves magiques, tu as besoin de repos, je vais rester auprès de toi."


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

Severus passa plusieurs heures à parler à Harry, la douceur de sa voix et de ses mots face à celui qu'il avait toujours détesté, le surprit pendant quelques minutes mais il se reprit vite et appliqua consciencieusement un linge humide contre le front du jeune sorcier.

Harry se tordait dans tous les sens et prononçaient des mots incompréhensibles, mais il arrivait à sentir cette présence rassurante, un bien être qui envahissait peu à peu sa poitrine et se répandait dans tout son corps.

Il s'endormit enfin, laissant à l'ancien espion la possibilité de l'observer plus attentivement, il fut effrayé de voir sa maigreur et certaines traces inquiétantes sur sa peau, des injections, des scarifications...

"Albus avait raison, il est plus que temps qu'on intervienne, il n'aurait peut être pas survécu à une année supplémentaire."

Severus sentait un sentiment de pure tendresse l'envahir à l'égard du jeune endormi, un certain désir étreignait aussi son être, mais il le refoula rapidement, ne voulant pas être un amant de plus et par loyauté envers Draco, même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rien promis.

Harry inconscient de ce qui se passait dans la tête de son aîné, s'agita un peu plus et finit par ouvrir doucement les yeux. Le ténébreux responsable des Serpentards se pencha au-dessus de lui et posa délicatement sa main sur son front lui arrachant un gémissement de bien être.

"Harry, ça va?"

Ses yeux papillonnèrent légèrement, il essaya de parler mais sa voix était enrouée. Severus alla chercher un verre d'eau et aida son malade à le boire doucement.

"ça peut aller, mais j'ai l'impression qu'un camion m'a roulé dessus."

Il l'aida à s'assoire confortablement en calant de nombreux coussins en soie derrière son dos, puis il s'agenouilla devant lui, afin de reprendre leur conversation, si bien sur Harry s'en sentait capable.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement?"

"Tu t'es intoxiqué en utilisant trop de magie, tu as vidé tes réserves magiques, de plus je suppose que tu n'es plus habitué à utiliser tes pouvoirs."

"Je ne les utilise plus intentionnellement depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard."

"C'est un tort, tes pouvoirs sont grands, ton corps a besoin de les employer ou sinon tu risques de revivre ce genre d'expérience fréquemment, je suppose que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrive?"

"Non pas vraiment, mais..."

"Mais quoi?"

Severus avait presque murmurait cette phrase, tout en rapprochant dangereusement son visage de celui qu'il y a quelques années il détestait plus que tout au monde.

"Vous allez avoir une raison de me mépriser, mais j'ai peur de mes pouvoirs, c'est pour ça que je ne les utilise plus."

Plutôt que de se moquer de ses peurs, Severus effaça la distance entre leurs lèvres et l'embrassa délicatement.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

Tous les deux un peu surpris par ce baiser se regardèrent longuement, pesant les tenants et les aboutissants de ce acte.

"Je ferai mieux de partir, mais si jamais, tu avais envie de parler à quelqu'un, je suis là."

Harry était abasourdi, en dehors de Draco, personne ne l'avait embrassé d'une façon aussi tendre.

Pour reflechir il s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les jambes pendant dans le vide.

Severus lui proposait une échappatoire, un moyen de le sortir de tout ça, quelqu'un à qui il pourrait se confier, quelqu'un de fort sur qui il pourrait prendre appui sans avoir peur de le blesser. Mais était-il prêt à faire face au monde magique, aux morts, à cette popularité etouffante? Sa vie telle quelle était à présent ne lui apportait plus rien, tout comme Draco, il commençait à se lasser, la façon dont les gens le percevaient ici n'était plus si différente de celle dont les magiciens anglais le voyaient.

XXXXX

Hélène rentra à l'aube et Harry était toujours assis sur le rebord de fenêtre, se remémorant dans quel état elle avait laissé son ami, elle imagina immédiatement le pire!

"Harry, ne saute surtout pas! Ça n'en vaut pas la peine!"

Elle bondit sur lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?"

Il se dégagea de cette douloureuse étreinte, car malgré sa silhouette filiforme la jeune fille avait de la force!

"Je te sauve!"

"Mais je réfléchis!"

Elle n'en cru pas ses oreilles! Harry entrain de réfléchir? Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi pensif. Il avait toujours été du genre à agir avant et pas réfléchir après!

"A cinq heure du matin, sur un appui de fenêtre?"

"Ben oui!"

Elle porta vivement sa main à son front.

"T'es sur que t'es pas malade?"

"Non tout va très bien Hélène, j'ai juste besoin d'être un peu seul, je vais aller marcher un peu."

"Si au cours de ton introspection, tu trouves une boulangerie d'ouverte, n'oublie pas que j'adore les petits pains au lait!"

Il enfila un pull et sortit dans les rues désertes de Paris, parfois il croisait des oiseaux de nuit retournant, fatigué par leur soirée à se trémousser sur un e musique un peu branché, chez eux, ainsi que des travailleurs qui partaient sans entrain accomplir leur tache. Il savait qu'il était différent d'eux, sa magie en faisait un être à part, mais voila il ne savait plus la contrôler, c'était elle qui prenait son contrôle et cela l'effrayait. Il avait toujours voulu être le seul maître de sa vie mais il devait accepter que ce n'était plus le cas et la seule personne capable de l'aider à reprendre en main sa vie était l'homme sur qui il avait reporté toute sa haine au collège!

Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait toujours était plus simple pour lui de considérer le professeur Snape comme un traite, menteur, manipulateur, après tout n'était-il pas le chef des Serpentards? Mais serait-il prêt à le laisser entrer dans sa vie pour la chambouler?

**RAR**

_merci à_ **alinemcb54, Ingrid, Onarluca, Zaika et Tama _j'espere sincerement que ce chapitre vous aura plû!_**

Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami**Je sens que ça va être un trip à trois ! Si c le cas, j'espère que t arriveras à bien décrire la situation et que tu n'en mettras pas un en leste !** _ce sera un ménage à trois (je deteste cette expression!), je vais essayer de faire en sorte qu'aucun des partenaires ne soit en reste mais ce sera pas simple!_

**MinerveMais comment il va les sauver s'il les embrasse à chaque fois. Comment leur redonner confiance s'il ne sait meme pas le quel il prefere?**_Severus ne sait pas lui même pourquoi il embrasse Harry c'est une pulsion qu'il ne controle pas, mais il arrivera à aider Harry et à épauler Draco sans avoir à faire de choix vu que ces deux derniers n'ont plus n'en feront pas!_

**Merci, de faire des ptit chapitre, c bcp plus simple à lire,mdr**_pour une fois que je me fais pas attraper parce qu'ils sont pas assez longs!_

**Et aucun des 3ne sait questionné sur la symbolique des masques de theatre ds leur collier?**_Non ni même sur qui les leur a envoyer (pour le moment on a pas encore connaissance de celui de Severus!_

**GriselleTiens tiens, du nouveau, Severus embrasse Harry ! Ouah !  
Vivement le chapitre prochain que l'on voit comment va réagir Harry ...**_j'espere que la réaction de harry ne t'a pas trop déçu, le prochain chapitre sera consacré à la réaction de Severus et un petit retour sur Draco!_

**Vif** **d'or****Tu sais que tu es sadique?**_et maso, vu que je fais exprés de faire des cliff juste pour me faire engueler!lol!_

**Tu ne peux pas nous laisser comme ça! Ça doit être illégal ça.** _aprés avoir recherché dans le code civil des auteurs de fanfic, j'ai rien trouvé dc tout ce qui n'est pas interdit est lega!et dire qu'en plus vous avez failli avoir un lemon pour ce chapitre mais j'ai jugé que c'était trop tôt dommage!_


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

Il venait de sortir de cet appartement trop rose bonbon pour lui, incapable de penser correctement, au moment ou il avait embrassé Harry, ça lui était apparu comme la seule chose à faire, mais à présent, il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir fait une grosse connerie!

Il avait apprécié ce baiser, il ne pouvait le nier, aussi court soit-il il lui avait donné l'impression de rencontrer pour la première fois le véritable Harry Potter et non pas le Survivant, ou le fils de James Potter et encore moins le photographe de toutes les soirées un peu branchées. Mais il ne pouvait être en même temps son amant et son guide, de plus il ne devait pas oublier que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il était déjà lié à Draco et au vu de la fragilité de ce dernier, il ne pouvait s'amuser avec son coeur.

Il rentra plus fatigué que jamais à son hôtel, mais décidé à faire parti de la vie de ses deux anciens élèves autant que ceux-ci le lui permettraient et tant que cela n'affectait pas leur équilibre psychique.

XXXXX

Plus tard dans la journée, Draco vint lui rendre visite, Severus sortait à peine de son lit, le jeune homme blond se réfugia directement dans ses bras.

L'ancien maître de potion fut d'abord surpris, puis il se rappela rapidement que son ancien élève avait surtout besoin de tendresse et d'attention.

Tout en l'amenant vers le canapé, ou ils seraient mieux installés pour un câlin dans les règles, l'espion ne pu s'empêcher de comparer les deux moineaux qu'il venait d'accepter sous son aile, autant l'un était indépendant et ne désirait qu'une chose qu'on le laisse en paix, seul face à sa solitude afin de retrouver confiance en lui, autant l'autre avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui s'accrocher. L'un avait besoin d'un perchoir pour les jours de mauvais temps et l'autre d'un nid douillet pour tous les jours

Pendant que Severus reflechissait, Draco glissa sa main sous le tee-shirt de ce dernier en extirpant un pendentif qui ne lui était pas étranger. Deux masques de théâtre accollés en or blanc, l'un representant un visage souriant et l'autre un visage triste, du bout du doigt il retraça les contours du bijou.

"Je suppose que tu l'as reçu le lendemain de la bataille?"

Severus sortit de ses pensées et fronça les sourcils.

"Non, c'est un cadeau de ma mére pour mes quinze ans."

XXXXX

Albus sortait de moins en moins de son bureau, l'éclat de ses yeux avait disparu, Minerva n'était pas aveugle, elle savait ce qui arrivait à son vieil ami, la vie s'écoulait peu à peu hors de son corps, bientôt l'un des plus grands magiciens que la Terre n'ait jamais porté ne serait plus et avec lui s'acheverait une ére trouble.

**

* * *

RAR:**

_Merci _**A****rtemis**_ mais dis moi comment tu fais pour toujours être la premiére à reviewer?_

**Elviera:Je suis d'acord avec Minerve. C'est bien que tu mette de petits chapitres. Ta fic est l'une des rares que je li dès que je reçoi une alerte...**_ Et une de plus qui aime mes chapitres courts! le probléme c'est que quand je fais de plus longs chapitres je dois y reflechir plus longtemps, c'est beaucoup plus construit, alors que pour cette fic je suis mes envies, je n'ai pas de plans, pas un nombre de chapitres à respecter r!_  
**J'aime bien la façon que tu as d'écrire sans a avoir à t'étendre pendant des heures sur tel ou tel truc dont en on a rien à faire. **_les seuls moments ou je m'étends un peu c'est quand je trouve que le chapitre est trop court! ;-)_**C'est vrai que mettre du blabla c'est bien, surtout si en plus tu cherches à mettre une intrugue compliquée dans tout ca. Parce que du coup ca te permet de cacher des indices dans le texte. Mais faire des petits chapitres comme ça en allant à l'essentiel, ca fait du bien.**_je trouve perso que la fic est plus rythmée, les actions s'enchainent et les perso ne philosophent pas pendant des heures_**Tu te prend pas la tête et t'a pas besoin de relire le chapitres précédent pour te rapeler ce qu'il s'y pasait **

Bonne continuation.  
Même si je ne laisse pas toujours de réview, je lit toujours tes nouveaux chapitres ;)_merci ça me fait chaud au coeur de le savoir!_

**ame soeur** _contente que ma fic te plaise, j'essaye d'updater reguliérement environ deux fois par semaine, c'est un peu moins en ce moment car je suis prise par mes autres fics mais je vais essayer de reprendre le rythme!_

**Garla sama: Ta fic est geniale: le theme, la maniere d'ecrire, la relation Ry/Dray... Mais ca devrait etre interdit de faire de si petit chapitre je veux plus.**_mdr je peux pas les faire plus longs même si je le voulais, j'ai beaucoup d'autre fics à coté qui elles aussi me demandenténormément de temps!_**En plus tu es une sadique c'est pas normale de nous faire attendre comme tu le fais on veux de l'action. **_mdr obsédée! lol! de l'action il va y en avoir mais il faut d'abord que tout ce petit monde ait confiance, mais promis l'action va arriver!_  
**Bisous et la suite stp **

Tama: _Elle est là la suite toute chaude en ésperant qu'elle te plaira!_


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

"C'est étrange, Harry et moi avons reçu le même, au lendemain de la guerre."

Severus se décala un peu, pour pouvoir regarder Draco.

"Qui vous les a offert?"

Draco haussa les épaules.

"On ne l'a jamais su et pourtant c'est pas faute de l'avoir cherché, les hiboux sont arrivés en tenant un paquet anonyme. Nous avons recherché si c'était un objet magique, mais il semble juste qu'un charme "porte-bonheur" ait été jeté sur eux!"

Quelques petits coups frappés à la porte, interrompirent leur conversation, Severus ouvrit, un groom en uniforme se tenait sur le palier, une enveloppe à la main.

"Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais un jeune homme a déposé cette lettre pour vous, à la réception."

Severus a ouvert le pli et a parcouru rapidement la lettre des yeux.

"Est-ce que par hasard celui qui vous a remis ceci est encore en bas?"

"Non monsieur, il est reparti dés qu'il nous l'a donné!"

Après avoir donné un pourboire à l'employé il referma la porte et se replongea dans la lecture de sa lettre.

"Qui est-ce qui t'a écris?"

"Harry, apparemment il t'a vu monter alors il n'a pas voulu nous déranger."

Severus ne manqua pas de remarquer le malaise de Draco, ce dernier savait qu'il allait devoir parler à son ancien colocataire, ils devaient mettre cartes sur table.

"Qu'est ce qu'il te dit?"

"Qu'il veut que je l'aide à contrôler ses pouvoirs."

"Et tu vas le faire?"

Severus soupira longuement avant de répondre.

"Oui, je vais l'aider, il en est à un point ou il est un danger pour lui et pour tous ceux qui l'entourent!"

Draco avait bien sur remarqué que Harry avait perdu le control de ses pouvoirs mais il ne voyait aucun moyen de l'aider, il devait d'abord se protéger avant de penser au jeune brun.

"Severus, je vais te laisser, j'ai un client à voir."

Le professeur de potion fut surpris par cela car avant d'être interrompu, Draco n'avait pas dit qu'il devait parti et avait même prit ses aises lui laissant penser qu'ils passeraient la soirée ensemble.

* * *

RAR 

**Artemis: mais nan je suis pas la première **_ben la t'es encore la premiére!_**et des fois c'est que j'arrive toujours quand les alerte arrive!**_:-)_  
**autrement j'ai beaucoup aimé ce chap et j'ai bien l'impression qu'il est plus long! je me trompe?**_pour tout te dire je sais pas pour la simple est bonne raison que je n'ai pas écrit ce chap avec word mais avec un autre traitement de texte et donc les espaces et les caractéres sont differents mais c'est peut être le cas!_  
**bonne continuation pour la suite et à bientôt!  
**

**MinervePauvre Sev, il ne sait plus où tournait la tete avec les deux chéris qui ont tous besoin d'aide mais aucun de la meme manière... **_c'est vrai que Harry et Draco n'ont pas besoin de lui pour la même chose_**Je sens qu'un jour il va etre en train de reconforter l'un quand l'autre voudra aussi du reconfort.**_hoche vigoureusement la tête : c'est pour ça que ça va devenir un threesome_  
**J'adore cette fic... elle se lit vite.**_ :-)_  
**A la prochaine**

**alinemcb54**_merci j'espere que ce chap t'a plu!_

**Vif d'or Très drôle cette Helene... je l'aime beaucoup!**_elle est un tout petit peu inspiré de moi ! enfin beaucoup! d'ailleurs la plupart des perso que je crée sont un amalgame de moi et de mes amis, parce que c'est tellement plus drole d'imaginer ce qu'on ferait dan telle ou telle situation!_**Bon, on est pas rendu plus loin avec ce chapitre-ci!**_mais euh moi je le trouve trés bien ce chap!_  
**Je veux donc, immédiatement la suite, compris?**_serait ce des ordres? non parce que je suis allergique et dc j'ai tendance à fairele contraire de ce qu'on m'ordonne! petit truc pour me faire écrire plus vite m'envoyer bcp de reviews très longue! lol_  
**Ben non, je blagues.**_oufvous êtes passés à coté d'une attente de deux trois mois!_**lol Alors je t'embrasse bien fort et à la prochaine**

**.GriselleCe chapitre est vraiment intéressant, on y apprends des tas de choses.**_il semblerait que toi et Vif d'or vous ayez pas lu le mm chap !lol_**Finalement, tu t'en tires très bien à faire de courts chapitres sans bla bla inutile.**_j'essaye c'est pas toujours simple!_**Tu nous donne une intrigue s'agissant des pendentifs, mais quels sont il ?**_ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah (j'aime bien taper ça!) ils sont importants pour la suite vous en découvrirez l'origine dans qq chap (pas dans les deux suivants vu que je les ai ecrit et que je n'en parle pas mais dans ceux d'aprés! )_

_ps dans les deux chap suivants y a un lemon:-)_


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

Harry lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait deux heures plus tard, à la condition que Draco ne soit plus là!

A l'heure dite, quelques coups résonnèrent dans la chambre, Severus alla ouvrir, en prévision de ce qui allait se passer il avait enfilé un pantalon de coton noir et un débardeur lui aussi en coton gris sur le côté duquel était dessiné un dragon noir.

Harry se tenait devant lui, mal à l'aise, dans un pantacourt en toile beige et un sweat à capuche bleu sur lequel était inscrit "only for you".

Le maître de potion le fit entrer dans le salon ou il avait poussé tous les meubles, au grand étonnement de Harry.

L'ancien espion lui fit signe de s'assoire en tailleur, il se plaça derrière lui afin de modifier sa position, ses mains appuyèrent d'abord légèrement sur la poitrine du jeune homme afin de mettre son dos droit, il prit ensuite les bras du Gryffondor et les plaça paumes ouvertes sur ses genoux.

Puis il alla s'installer dans la même position, face à lui.

"Maintenant tu dois laisser ta magie s'écouler lentement hors de toi."

"Mais ça ne risque pas de recommencer comme la dernière fois?"

"Non, tu dois la contrôler, la ressentir entrain de s'échapper de chaque pores de ta peau, puis elle va se regrouper pour former une sorte de bulle protectrice qui va t'envelopper, tu verras c'est assez agréable comme sensation."

Harry se concentra et rapidement l'atmosphère se fit plus lourde, Severus qui servait de catalyseur éprouvait un sentiment d'ivresse, les ondes étaient tellement fortes, mais Harry au bout de quelques minutes n'arriva plus à les retenir, il avait l'impression que son corps se vidait, que son âme s'envolait. Severus ne manqua pas de le remarquer, il devait intervenir, il déchargea alors un flot de magie en direction de Harry et celui-ci s'effondra sur l'épaisse moquette crème.

Le maître de potion se précipita vers lui et l'aida à se rassoire.

"Désolé."

Severus ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune homme s'excusait, habitué à ce qu'on fonde tous les espoirs sur lui, il ne se donnait aucun droit à l'erreur.

"Harry, c'est normal d'échouer la première fois, tu n'as pas à t'excuser."

Le Survivant se releva et prit le chemin de la porte mais son ancien professeur l'arrêta avant et l'emprisonna entre ses bras. Il avait besoin de se reposer sur quelqu'un et ce fut Severus qu'il choisit pour ça.

**

* * *

**

**RAR:**

**alinemcb54 ****toujours jaime continue**_ merci_

**Vif d'orOk, donc tu aimes les reviews (bcp de reviews très longues)... **_Hoche joyeusement de la tête dans une tentative de ressembler à sa chienne mais sans le filet de bave! lol_**c'est ce que tu m'as dit... alors pour beaucoup, je ne peux qu'en mettre une seule...**_ c'est déjà bien! _**alors je vais essayer de la faire longue, heu je sais pas trop, car c'est assez rare que mes reviews soient longue, je ne sais jamais quoi dire. lol**_lol, je suis guére mieux!_  
**Donc dans ce chapitre, Severus et Draco s'apprêtaient a passer une belle soirée en tête à tête... Harry envoie une lettre à Sev, ce qui coupe un peu l'envie de Dray de rester là... surtout que Sev avoue qu'il aidera Ryry... disons que y'a de quoi couper l'envie. lol**_lol ben en fait c'est surtout que Dray se pose bcp de questions vis à visd'Harry il sait qu'il doit lui pardonner parce que c'est quelqu'un d'important dans sa vie mais il n'est pas encore tout a fait prêt à le faire c'est pour ça qu'il quitte un peu precipitemment la chambre de Severus_  
**Alors, j'aimerais chère demoiselle, avoir le prochain chapitre rapidement. Je crois que cette review est l'une des plus longue que j'ai écrite à vie. mdr** _lol g pas mis trop de temps? SI? Pour le prochain chapitre qui est un lemon qui est trois fois plus longs que les chapitres habituels vous attendrez un peu (ce sera pour dimanche ou lundi à moins qu'un afflux de reviews me donnent envie d'avncer la publication!_  
**Please un autre chapitre vite!  
Je t'embrasse très fort et attend la suite avec impatience.**

**Onarluca/ Artemis: dray va t'il essayé de retrouvé harry? **_il va d'abord réfléchir un peu mais aprés il ira lui parler!_  
**j'espère comme ça ils pouront s'expliquer. ça serai un bon début!**_ça devrait plus tarder!_  
**à la prochaine!**

**Tama: bravo pour ce chapitre qui es plus tôt court mais trés intéressant, je me demande a koi servent les collier qu'on lui a donner **_ça va arriver peu à peu mais j'ai deja mis qq indices!_**et que va t'il se passer entre les trois et pourquoi draco sans va si soudainement?**_parce qu'il a besoin de réflechir avant de parler à Harry!_**Vite la suite!**

**Minerve: un lemon, interresant... Mais Harry/sev ou Sev/Dray.**_là je pense que tu as deviné! (c'est pas dur!)_  
**harry, il a cassé toute l'ambiance,mdr **_sans le vouloir!_

**Fliflou:**  
**J'adore ta fic! **_merci!_**C'est un vrai treesome par contre? Ils vont être tout les trois ensemble?**_oui par contre il faudra attendre un peu!_  
**Vivement que ca arrive alors parce que je suis toute triste de voir Harry tout triste! **_Ne t'inquiéte pas il va retrouver le sourire!_


	26. Chapter 25

**_je sors de garde de nuit et je suis donc un peu trop fatiguée pour les faire les RAR alors plutôt que de vous faire attendre jusqu'à demain je préfére le mettre maintenant et y répondre plus tard!_**

**_j'espere qu'il vous plaira!_**

**Chapitre 25**

Harry cala sa tête sur le torse de son ancien ennemi et serra entre ses poings son tee-shirt, la proximité que Severus avait avec le fils de sa Némésis aurait du le mettre mal à l'aise mais le bien être qui irradiait de lui, lui faisait énormément de bien. Le maître de potion caressa lentement le dos de son jeune ami dans le but de le rassurer, ce dernier laissa échapper un léger gémissement .

Ceux qui les auraient surpris à cet instant auraient été marqués par la tendresse et la maladresse émanant de chacunde leursgestes .

C'est Severus qui fit le premier pas en approchant ses lèvres de celles du jeune homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras, il lui laissa le temps de se détourner mais il resta fermement planté là. Ce ne fut qu'une caresse ressemblant à une douce brise, les yeux dans les yeux incapables de fermer leurs paupières, ils voulaient voir le désir ou son absence dans le regard de l'autre.

Comme deux enfants qui découvrent avec surprise l'amour, ils commencèrent à s'embrasser avec un peu plus de passion, abandonné dans les bras de l'autre, pliant sous des caresses aériennes, Harry retrouvait d'anciennes sensations si loin de celles qu'il éprouvait avec les hommes et les femmes qu'il avait fréquentés, bien sur Draco était un cas à part mais au fond de lui, il voulait surtout le posséder, le dominer plus que lui faire l'amour.

Non la c'était différent, ils tremblaient tous les deux, l'effort qu'ils venaient de fournir, avait fait remonter beaucoup d'émotions, à présent ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine, comme si le monde menaçait de disparaître dans les secondes à venir. Leurs langues s'attisaient, s'affrontaient, se soumettaient, alors que leurs mains jusque là encore sages s'activaient à connaître le corps de l'autre à travers ses vêtements.

Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qui leur arrivait, mais en fait ils ne s'y attardaient pas, ils avaient juste la sensation que c'était bien, normal...

Lentement ils firent le chemin jusqu'à la chambre, le coeur cognant à une vitesse incroyable dans leur poitrine!Quelques gémissements étouffés ponctuèrent ce court parcours. Avec la patience d'un ange, Severus commença à effeuiller son partenaire prenant le temps de mémoriser chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau découverte, la marquant comme étant sa propriété par des baisers légers, des caresses langoureuses, des morsures tendres ou bien encore des griffures superficielles.

Harry se cambrait sous chacun des assauts de son amant, il n'avait jamais été du genre à prendre son temps, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était atteindre la jouissance aussi vite que possible et peu importe le moyen, mais là c'était différent, comme une première fois, un moment en dehors du temps qu'on oublie jamais! Mais il n'était pas pour autant inactif, répondant à chacun des baisers et découvrant du bout de ses doigts le corps de son ancien professeur si longtemps honni!

L'ancien Mangemort fut ébloui par la beauté du jeune homme, sa nudité ne faisait que renforcer la sensualité naturelle de son corps, chacune de ses courbes était une perfection et son alanguissement le rendait encore plus désirable.

Harry habitué aux regards remplis de luxure, fut étonné de lire dans celui de Severus de la tendresse et du désir, mais rien avoir avec ceux des autres, pour une fois on le voulait lui, et non son corps.

Severus se pencha vers lui, effleura son lobe du bout de la langue et murmura à son oreille:

"Es-tu sûr que c'est ce que tu veux?"

En guise de réponse, le jeune brun fit serpenter l'une de ses mains le long du torse de son partenaire et cajola la preuve du désir de ce dernier, mais celui-ci le repoussa gentiment.

"Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi Harry."

Le jeune homme qu'il était trouva follement excitante la vision quasisurréaliste, que lui offrait son ancien professeur, agenouillé entre ses jambes, le visage à la hauteur de son sexe, prêt à lui faire subir mille exquises tortures, il eut un frisson en anticipant ce qui allait se passer.

Severus n'arrivait pas à se rassasier de cette beauté qu'offrait à sa vue le corps du jeune homme échoué entre les draps blancs de son lit, il descendit lentement jusqu'à son entrejambe, tout en continuant à s'extasier mentalement de cette peau fine et tannée par le soleil, recouverte par endroit de fines cicatrices blanches seul témoignage des moments douloureux vécu par le jeune homme, qu'il embrassa avec dévotion.

Il arriva enfin face à la virilité de son compagnon, dressée dans toute sa splendeur, avec une lenteur calculée il approcha ses doigts d'elle, la frôla, la caressa, Harry s'arquait afin de trouver plus de contact.

"Nous avons le temps."

Il remonta pour l'embrasser, leur langues se cherchaient, se trouvaient, adoptant un rythme langoureux, leur faisant presque oublier ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire! Mais le sexe de Harry pulsant contre la cuisse de Severus rappela ce dernier à l'ordre, il reprit sa place et passa sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres, avant que celle-ci n'aille goûter la peau fine de la verge de celui qu'il désirait tant, lui arrachant des gémissements de pur plaisir.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, Harry le repoussa.

"Je ne veux pas, pas comme ça."

Si Severus n'avait pas déjà craqué il l'aurait certainement fait à cet instant, car son coeur chavira en voyant les joues rougies de Harry. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait ce genre de caresse buccale, mais là il ne désirait pas se déverser dans la bouche de son amant, non il voulait être possédé par lui, s'abandonner à ses mains expertes et vibrer au rythme de ses hanches.

Severus remonta vers son visage et parsema celui-ci de baisers.

"Severus, s'il te plait... je te veux."

Harry cacha sa tête dans le cou de son amant, il n'avait jamais eu à rougir ou à avoir honte, mais là c'était différent, c'était Severus, et tout cela lui semblait si juste, normal, il ne pouvait expliquer ce qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre, il avait depuis longtemps perdu le contrôle, devenant une poupée entre les mains de cet homme, oubliant le passé et ne se concentrant que sur ce délicieux présent.

Severus roula légèrement sur le coté et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit, il en sortit une boite de préservatif et une bouteille de lubrifiant et reprit sa place, lové contre son ancien élève. Il planta ses obsidiennes dans les émeraudes afin de se donner un peu de courage, l'embrassa passionnément et laissa ses doigts enduits du gel à base d'eau descendre le long de la colonne vertébrale du Gryffondor, avant que l'un d'eux ne caresse l'anneau de chair et ne s'enfonce entre les muscles palpitants.

"Je n..e suis ...pas très... habi...tué... à ça."

D'habitude Harry dominait toujours, il avait toujours pensé qu'il fallait avoir énormément de confiance en l'autre, ou être un peu fou pour être le passif.

Severus prit tout son temps pour le préparer, pour l'habituer et lorsque Harry se mit à bouger un peu des hanches afin de suivre le mouvement imposé par ses trois doigts, il retira ces derniers.

Son corps vint recouvrir celui du plus jeune, lui écartant les jambes, il se positionna contre son entrée, et s'immisça lentement entre les fesses musclées, provoquant un gémissement de plaisir mêlé à la douleur, tendant son cou pour que Severus vienne y planter des baisers .

Ses mains voyagerent sur la peau pale et découvrirent avec une joie presque enfantine les endroits qui faisaient réagir son nouvel amant.

Le Serpentard entama des mouvements langoureux et sensuels, leurs épidermes se frôlaient avec plaisir, avant de se recouvrir d'une fine pellicule de sueur, Harry n'était plus que gémissements et grognements entre ses bras. Severus n'était pas beaucoup plus lucide, l'antre du jeune homme était étroite, lui procurant d'infinis plaisirs.

Il se retira avec dexterité de ce paradis et fit comprendre à Harry de se mettre sur le dos, à bout de souffle il murmura à son oreille:

"Je ...veux... te voir"

Il l'aida à remonter ses cuisses sur son ventre et reprit cette place qui lui permettrait d'atteindre l'Eden, tout en imprimant un rythme un peu plus soutenu. Il prit en main l'érection de son partenaire et le mena avec lui au septiéme ciel.

**_à suivre_**


	27. Chapter 26

**_je viens de finir mon stage, durant lequel j'ai activement participé à la naissance de sept petits anges et je voudrais leur souhaiter une vie remplie de bonheur et que leurs rêves se réalisent!_**

**_tout ça pour dire que je sais que j'ai mis du temps pour updater mais j'ai été assez prise (en plus je dois repasser une épreuve le 2!)_**

**_Je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont adressé une review pour le dernier chapitre (comme j'en ai reçu moins que d'habitude je me demande si mon lemon n'était pas un peu pourri? enfin bref!)_**

**_On devrait correspondre va pas tarder à être updater ainsi que leur histoire dans l'Histoire_**

**_bonne lecture!_**

**Chapitre 26**

Severus se retira délicatement du corps chaud et encore tremblant de son amant et ota dans le même geste son préservatif, puis il attira le jeune homme contre son corps encore nu, avant de se recouvrir d'une douce couverture. Harry jouait distraitement avec le pendetif de son compagnon, il l'avait bien sur reconnu, ce qui l'obligea à repenser à Draco.

Il se sentait mal d'avoir fait ça, aprés tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Harry tout à ses reflexions tomba de sommeil sur le torse de Severus, qui jouait distraitement avec ses cheveux. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas endormi ainsi auprés d'un de ses amants? Habituellement il préférait s'eclipser de la chambre aprés que celui-ci se soit endormi. Il ne leur faisait pas assez confiance pour rester auprés d'eux dans la pénombre, mais Severus était différent, entre ses bras il se sentait inexplicablement en sécurité.

Severus aussi éprouvait un certains malaise, bien sur il était responsable de tout ce qui était arrivé, même s'il n'avait jamais rien promis à Draco, mais cette nuit avec Harry, que representait-elle réellement pour lui? Et pour Harry?

Finalement il alla rejoindre le Gryffondor au pays des songes, laissant toutes ces interrogations en suspend.

Ils se reveillérent quelques heures plus tard, le soleil baignait la piéce de lumiére, les corps encore dénudés, étaient étroitement enlacés et leurs yeux papillonaient à cause du sommeil qui leur manquait.

"Je..."

Mais Severus empêcha Harry de continuer en posant son index sur ses lèvres, puis en l'embrassant doucement.

"Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de tout ça, profitons juste du moment."

Il referma ses bras autour de la taille de son amant et ce dernier cala son visage dans le creux de son épaule.

Ils profitérent ainsi de la chaleur du corps de l'autre, pendant quelques dizaines de minutes, le jeune gryffondor semblait hypnotysé par le leger mouvement que produisait la cage thoracique de son compagnon alors que ce dernier, s'impregnait de l'odeur si particuliére émanant de son jeune éléve.

Mais rapidement une ombre s'immisca entre eux, au doux nom de Draco, ce fut Harry qui prit en premier la parole.

"Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'oublier cette nuit, je ne veux pas blesser à nouveau Draco."

Severus lui lança un regard pénétrant, essayant de comprendre les sentiments qui animaient l'âme du Gryffondor.

"Regarde moi Harry. Est ce que c'est ce que tu désires réellement?"

Harry baissa ses yeux.

"Harry, Draco tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas?"

"Je suppose."

"Alors je suppose que nous avons un probléme, j'aime Draco, mais je ne pense pas que je pourrai t'oublier."


	28. Chapter 27

_Je sais ça fait un petit moment mais j'ai été quelque peu debordée et malade!En plus j'ai d'autres projets qui m'ont tenu un peu éloigné de mes fics dont un OS que je n'arrive pas à finir! une fic HP proposée au zine le troisiéme oeil! une fic cross-over CSI/ FBI Portés disparus! et une fic Jared/Colin Et comme j'ai de mauvaises habitudes j'ai commencé à écrire la suite d'un peu toutes mes fics! Donc vous m'excuserez pour ce retard!_

_Bonne lecture, je sais que les chapitres n'est pas long mais la rencontre Harry/Draco devait laisser les deux protagonistes un peu abasourdi afin que l'histoire retrouve un rythme un peu plus soutenu!_

**Chapitre 27**

Une semaine s'était passée depuis leur petit tête à tête, Harry et Severus se voyaient tous les jours afin d'aider le jeune homme à contenir ses pouvoirs, mais ses séances les épuisaient trop physiquement pour qu'ils aient d'autres activités!

Draco de son côté sans en comprendre parfaitement les raisons se sentait mis de coté par son ancien directeur de maison, ce dernier se faisant plus discret et secret que jamais!

Harry l'appelait deux à trois fois par jour pour essayer de discuter avec lui, mais inévitablement il tombait sur le répondeur, Draco n'était pas encore prêt à entendre ses explications. Mais un matin l'ancien Gryffondor eut la surprise de découvrir sur son portable un sms provenant du blond lui donnant rendez-vous à dix heures dans leur café habituel.

Lorsque Draco arriva à l'heure dite, il fut estomaqué de trouver son ami déjà attablé devant un café fumant et une corbeille de croissants, Harry n'avait jamais été très ponctuel! En plus, il avait commandé pour lui un chocolat viennois, le Serpentard s'installa à table, posant sa besace noire en velours sur un siége libre à coté de lui.

"Merci."

Les yeux bleus doublèrent de volume.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me remercies Harry?"

"Pour avoir accepter qu'on se parle, enfin que je te parle!"

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux, seulement entrecoupé par le bruit qu'ils faisaient en se restaurant.

"Je... je suis vraiment désolé de ma conduite, je ne me rendais pas compte, enfin si...comment t'expliquer cela, sans que tu ne me prennes pour un pervers? Je savais que c'était mal ce que je faisais, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser t'éloigner comme ça de moi, sans t'avoir possédé une fois de plus, je sais que c'est stupide... je ne voulais pas te blesser et je comprendrais si tu n'avais plus jamais confiance en moi."

Draco ne répondit pas, il réfléchissait à ce que venait de dire son ex-ennemi.

"Il me faudra très certainement du temps pour digérer tout ça, mais je ne serai pas capable de continuer si tu n'es pas présent à mes côtés, comme cela est le cas depuis de nombreuses années, je serai incapable de survivre à ta perte, ça peut te paraître étrange, mais tu es un peu le fil continu de ma vie."

"Je crois que je peux comprendre."

Le silence se réinstalla et alors que Draco allait se lever pour repartir après avoir fini sa boisson, Harry le stoppa en posant son bras droit sur sa main et passa son index gauche sur le bord supérieure de sa lèvres, y recueillit un peu de chantilly et la porta à sa bouche d'une façon qui enflamma les reins du blond.

"Je.. je crois que je vais y aller."

Poliment Harry se leva, mais il approcha doucement sa bouche de celle de son ami et y déposa un chaste baiser que Draco approfondit un peu désirant goûté le sucré de la crème sur la langue du jeune homme.

"J'ai... J'ai... rendez.. faut que j'y aille."

Draco reprit son sac et s'en alla en courant tout en jetant de rapides coups d'oeils à Harry qui était un peu dépité.

**RAR:** (comme mon ordi semble avoir qq problémes avec les copié-collés je vais pas utiliser ma méthode habituelle!)

**Isa:**_ Merci pour tes compliments qui m'ont énormément touchée, j'essaye dans mes fics de faire vivre mes persos n'ont comme des héros mais comme des humains normaux avec leur contradictions, leurs peurs , leurs impatiences, leurs sautes d'humeurs enfin tout ce qui fait d'eux des êtres complexes!_

**Garla sama:**_ Merci pour le lemon, c'est encore une de mes crises d'insecurité, ça arrive souvent quand Tatu n'est pas dans le coin pour me rassurer sur ce que j'écris!_

_Comment vont-ils amener Dray à les rejoindre? J'ai ma petite idée, ça vous étonnera peut être mais vous verrez!_

**Doudaah: **_Merci mais qu'est ce que tu trouves particulier? Le fait d'aimer deux personnes à la fois ou alors le fait de former un couple à trois?_

**Egwene Al'Vere: **_Bientot je sais pas, parce que je n'utilise pas de plans, j'écris au gré de mes envies (lorsque je fais des plans je trouve que ce n'est plus interessant d'écrire!) dc je ne peux pas te dire combien de chapitres il reste! normalement je publie un chapitretoutes les semaines! mais là j'ai été un peu débordée ce qui ne devrait plus arriver!_

_Tatunette (elle est dans mes favoris!) à publié deux OS avec ce trio (c'est dans son recueil de OS) mais sinon moi j'en lis mais en anglais!_

**Lapin bleu sans patte: **_Je suis d'accord avec toi mais que veux tu les conventions sociales vont peut être leur mettre qq batons dans les roues!_

_Mon excuse à moi c'est que j'ai tellement de fics en cours que si vous voulez une suite reguliére (et pas tous les deux mois!) il n'y a qu'une solution: que les chapitres soient courts!_

**Vif d'or**_: Moi aussi je pense qu'aimer deux personnes en mmtemps c'est possible, aprés toutdans sa vie on tombe amoureux plusieurs fois, alors pourquoi pas simultanément de deux personnes ?_

**Minerve:**_ La on a déjà une mini discussion entre Harry et Draco, mais ce n'est pas encore suffisant!_

**Artemis: **_Merci bon promis il y aura des chapitres plus longs mais ce sera les lemons! (je sais pas faire de minis lemons!)_


	29. Chapter 28

**C'est un chapitre très court je m'en rends bien compte , j'essayerai d'updater une nouvelle fois ce WE pour dire de ne pas vous entendreme hurler dessus, en ce moment j'ai un rythme de vie particuliérement prenant (je suis en stage de 8h à 20hle lendemain de 20h à8h et ensuite j'ai deux jours de repos ce qui est jsute pour vraiment bien se reposer!) donc au niveau de l'update de mes fics c'est un peu, beaucoup, l'anarchie! Désolée! à bientôt!**

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 28**

Severus tournait en rond, dans sa chambre d'hôtel, hypnotisé par la chaîne et le pendentif qui se balançait légèrement au bout de ses longs doigts, une multitude de questions encombraient son esprit depuis qu'il avait appris que Harry et Draco possédait le même bijou que lui. Il entretenait bien quelques soupçons sur le pourquoi du comment de tout cela, mais une lettre de Dumbledore les confirma pleinement.

Sa mère aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontent, avait toujours été mis à part de sa famille, ses pouvoirs aussi surprenants qu'inquiétants avaient eu raison de son mariage, son père la battait car il ne supportait plus de la voir partir dans des transes ou il n'aurait jamais accès, mais c'est surtout son silence suivant ces moments qui le rendait fou, il savait qu'elle voyait l'avenir, mais jamais elle ne lui en parlait, elle gardait tout pour elle, il avait bien essayé de lui soutirer des informations de force pour son maître : Voldemort, mais il avait lamentablement échoué!

A la lettre, le directeur avait joint un livre assez fin en cuir, dont la couverture usée avait mal supporté les assauts du temps, il avait instantanément reconnu, l'écriture élégante et régulière de sa défunte mère, il avait parcouru des yeux les deux premières pages et ce qu'il avait lu l'avait figé sur place.

Les deux semaines suivants la mort de Voldemort, y sont décrites dans les moindres détails, la remise des pendentifs à Draco et Harry,leur départ respectif, le mal être du maître de potion et la perte complète de ses repères. Sa mère avait donc vu son avenir, elle savait.

Severus se battait contre lui-même pour ne pas en lire plus, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui allait lui arriver, il craignait ce qu'il allait lire.

XXXXX

Harry savait qu'il faudrait du temps à Draco, il le savait, il le comprenait mais il avait du mal à l'accepter.

Il avait essayé de joindre Severus mais celui-ci n'avait pas décroché alors que l'accueil lui avait affirmé qu'il était dans sa chambre, mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas trop, son ancien professeur aimait la solitude et le téléphone était un trouble fête sur lequel il jetait régulièrement un sort de silence!

Pour la première fois depuis des années il avait envie de refaire de la magie, il ressentait la même excitation que lorsqu'il avait découvert la magie à Poudlard lors de son arrivée au collège, mais pas seul, alors il attendrait patiemment que Severus daigne rappeler


	30. Chapter 29

**Euh je me suis longuement demandée si je devais faire des RAR mais comme je suis pas sûre d'être encore vivante aprés avoir updaté ce chapitre je vais quand même les faire!**

**RAR du chapitre 27 et 28**

**Mily Black:you enfin un nouveau chapitre lol **_quoi je mets autant de temps entre mes chapitres? bon la bous n'avez eu qu'à attendre trois jours!)_  
**je vais pas dire que je l'attendais mais presque lol  
en tout cas il était super, et un peu plus long que les autres alors je suis contente.**_ je sais pas s'il était vraiment plus long mais je vais essayer de ne plus vous envoyer de tt petit chap _**j'ai hate d'avoir la suite, c'est horrible cette attente je crois que des que la fic est finie je vais la relire en entier tellement elle est bien**_ merci mais je crois qu'elle est pas prête d'être finie!_

**Minerve :non, en effet, la discussion était courte mais c deja un bon debut je trouve**_ moi aussi de toutes façons entre les deux il existe un malaise évidentdc cela n'aurait pas pu durer plus longtemps_  
**faudra aussi parler à sev pour qu'il ne soit pas laisé ds l'affaire**_ lui aussi aura droit à de longues discussions._

**Ha, j'espere que la mere n'a pas vu les relations de son fils,mdr.**_petit spoiler: si elle les a vu!_

**Au moins, elle savait que son gamin était quelqu'un de bon.**_ je pense qu'elle n'en a jamais douté!_

**Onarluca: ce chap était génial et j'attend la suite avec impatience!**_Mici!_  
**à bientôt pour la suite!  
artemis .  
ps: c'est génial des chap plus long!**_Je vais faire un petit effort promis mais c'est pas gagné_

**Vif d'or: Vraiment super cette rencontre. Harry a été formidable et que dire de ce baiser... wow!**_ le baiser je l'avais en tête depuis le moment ou j'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre quant à Harry disons qu'il redevient plus humain _

**rho! c'est pas juste de mettre un si court chapitre (heu, je sais que tu veux pas qu'on te le dise, mais si ça rapporte un chapitre ce WE, je le fais. lol).**_mdr venant de toi je ne dirai rien!_

**Très bon quand même, mais vivement le we. lol**_bon c'est la toute fin du WE!_

**Llily.B: Kikoo !Y a lgt que j'ai pas laissé de review ms je suis tjs **_lol contente de le savoir!_  
**J'aime tjs autant cette histoire et le lemon Sev/Ry' était très bien !**_merci j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire_**J'aime bcp  
Voilà continue comme ça **_on va essayer!_  
**J'ai le droit de dire que la Relation Dray/Harry m'a inspiré pour une de mes fics ? Tu crieras pas au plagia si je publie ? lol **_non je ne crierais pas au plagiat mais par contre j'aimerai bien la lire tu peux me l'envoyer par mail _**Kisu et bonne continuation**

**lapin bleu sans patte:** _Dis je peux t'appeller lapin bleu ?(c'est plus court!) _**je suis tout a fait d'accord pour dire que c bien une suite réguliere, mais ça casse qd meme le rythme des chapitres aussi court ! je dirais que le chapitre en lui meme ne fais meme pas une page word ! (je me trompe**_?)non je le cache pas!._** mais bon, tu update assez souvent, **_j'essaye _**et c'est vrais que ça compense... perso j'ai pas mal de lecture encours, **_perso moi aussi ça explique pourquoi j'ai autant de mal à écrire _**donc je prefere des chapitres long un peu plus rare que court et souvent, mais mon avis n'est surement pas partagé par la majorité des lecteurs, et la majorité a toujours raison ! **_oui la majorité préfére du court et fréquent!_  
**en tout cas encore bravo pour cette fic, car la longueur des chapitre est vraiment la seule chose qu'on puisse lui reprocher !**_merci!_

**Emélie:**_ Dis comment tu fais pour mettre un accent surton e majuscule?_**C'est de la torture d'aussi court chapitre, on devrait te fouetter pour ça:P (et j'ai pas parler de crème fouetter ou de chantilly, j'ai dis fouetter) **_Ne t'inquiéte pas Tatu me torture assez pour que j'écrive la suite (là je crois qu'avec ce chapitre elle a des envies de meurtre!)_

**garla sama:La discussion a eu lieu. Je trouve quand meme que Ry y va un peu fort c'est leur premiere discussion depuis ce fameux incident. **_disons que le baiser est un peu osé mais sinon je pense qu'il a éré plus que correct!_  
**Il faudrait aussi que Sev et Dray discute un peu plus surtout au vu des sentiments qu'ils eprouvent l'un envers l'autre.**_ ils vont discuter mais pas tout de suite_  
**bisous et j'attend la suite avec impatience**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 29**

Severus l'avait rappelé dans la soirée, Harry avait compris à l'intonation de sa voix que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais le maître de potion avait refusé d'en parler, malgré leur rapprochement il existait encore de solides barrières entre eux.

L'ancien Gryffondor alla rejoindre son amant, peu de temps après cette courte discussion, il le trouva assis dans le large canapé, les yeux dans le vide et posé à côté de lui un parchemin passablement froissé et un livre abîmé.

"Severus?"

Son ton était hésitant, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Les prunelles obsidiennes accrochèrent son regard et un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pâles. Le survivant alla prendre place à côté de son compagnon. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, comme si la présence de l'autre, était suffisante pour oublier tous les bouleversements de leur vie.

"Désolé, pour ça, tu voulais me parler ?"

Harry fut surpris, même s'ils étaient intimes, il avait encore du mal à dissocier le maître de potion connu pendant son adolescence et l'homme qui se tenait à sa gauche, et il ne s'habituerait sans doute jamais à l'entendre s'excuser pour une chose aussi futile qu'un coup de blues!

"Je voulais réessayer de faire quelque sort mais comme j'ai un peu de mal avec ma magie, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux attendre d'être avec toi, enfin si ça te dérange pas, bien sur."

Sa baguette ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté, elle était planquée au fond de ses bagages enveloppée dans un fin tissu bordeaux, au début il s'était demandé pourquoi il l'avait gardé et puis peu à peu il avait presque oublié son existence, avant de venir, il avait fouillé dans ses affaires et l'avait retrouvé. C'était, les mains tremblantes qu'il l'avait redécouverte, elle n'était plus aussi belle que le jour ou il l'avait reçu, le vernis s'était ternis, des éclats de sang l'ornait par endroit et quelques entailles étaient la preuve de son utilisation lors de l'Ultime Bataille. Comme un adulte qui retrouve par hasard un jouet de son enfance, il en avait redessiné ses contours du bout des doigts.

Pendant une heure, ils passèrent en revue tous les sorts que le jeune homme avait appris en première année, par moment il se sentit soulagé que Severus soit là, car sa magie n'était toujours pas stable. Fatigué de cette débauche d'énergie, l'ancien roi d'Ibiza s'écroula sur le torse de l'ancien espion, ses doigts s'égarant machinalement dans ses longs cheveux bruns.

"Pourquoi..."

"Si tu veux parler de ma réaction de tout à l'heure, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre, je n'ai moi même pas tout compris."

Harry acquiesça lentement ses cheveux balayant légèrement le torse pâle qu'il venait habilement de découvrir .Il embrassa lentement l'homme contre qui il était tendrement lové avant que ce dernier ne le prenne dans ses bras et le porte jusqu'à son lit ou il s'endormit dés que sa tête toucha l'oreiller. Severus ne tarda pas à le rejoindre au pays des songes même si son sommeil fut un peu plus agité.

XXXXX

Draco avait passé la nuit à se poser mille et une questions à propos de sa vie, vers cinq heures du matin, il décida d'arrêter de s'interroger et de tout simplement vivre.

Vers sept heure il eut une brillante idée, surprendre Severus par sa présence et avec un vrai petit déjeuner français, un petit détour chez le boulanger, un coup de fil au room service et un peu de charme à un femme de chambre, il était dans la suite de son amant, ce dernier devait encore dormir, vu que la porte de sa chambre était fermée. Il s'approcha lentement et ouvrit doucement la porte. Son coeur s'arrêta violement.


	31. Chapter 30

_Désolé de vous avoir délaisser aussi longtemps mais j'ai eu des problèmes d'ordre informatique et personnel, l'inspiration est revenue (pour le moment !) donc voici un nouveau chapitre court!_**  
**

**Chapitre 30**

Ils étaient enlacés dans ce lit immense, ils semblaient comme fondus l'un dans l'autre. Draco mit quelques minutes pour détourner son regard, de cette scène surréaliste, il ne comprenait pas, il avait l'impression d'être passé sans s'en rendre compte dans un univers parallèle, depuis quand étaient-ils aussi proches ? Et surtout pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait à le faire souffrir ?

Des larmes muettes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, tellement de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, il avait envie de les réveiller et de les obliger à faire face à sa douleur et en même temps il n'en avait pas la force. Mais parfois le destin nous joue des tours et dans ce cas il provoqua le réveil de Severus.

Draco était encore sur le pas de la porte lorsque son ancien professeur ouvrit les yeux, ce dernier ne mit que quelques secondes pour distinguer la fine silhouette qui le scrutait, il se détacha lentement de son amant et se leva. Le blond eut du mal à retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsque les draps glissant sur le corps de son compagnon, il put apercevoir son pantalon bien en place.

Il recula afin de laisser passer l'ancien espion, ce dernier voyant ses yeux rouges et les filets d'eau sur son visage voulut le prendre contre lui, mais il se déroba. Severus n'avait pas encore réalisé dans quelle position compromettante le jeune homme venait de le surprendre.

« Ne m'approche pas ! »

Sa voix était redevenue glaciale et traînante comme lors de son adolescence, la menace était claire et pourtant il ne comprenait toujours pas, ce ne fut que lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le manteau du Gryffondor, posé sur le canapé, qu'il comprit, mais c'était trop tard Draco s'était déjà enfuit dans le couloir, la porte claqua derrière lui réveillant par la même occasion Harry. Celui-ci surprit de se trouver seul, se leva et trouva son amant prostré dans le canapé, un seul regard lui suffit pour comprendre la situation.

« C'était Draco ? »

Un simple hochement de tête en guise de réponse.

« Et je suppose qu'il m'a vu .Que fait on maintenant ? »

« Je vais aller lui parler. »

Harry approuva d'un mince sourire, il se colla dans le sofa à Severus, histoire de lui transmettre un peu de son courage.


	32. Chapter 31

_Vous devez me détestez après une telle absence mais j'ai du retrouver l'envie d'écrire sur Harry Potter ce qui n'a pas été simple! Je vous promets que pour la suite vous n'aurez pas autant à attendre!_

_Résumé: Après la chute de Voldemort, Draco et Harry fuient le monde magique et se retrouvent à Paris, une étrange relation se noue entre eux dans un monde fait de sexe, strass, drogue et alcool, dumbledore envoie Severus les rechercher, ce dernier en voulant les aider noue une relation pleine de tendresse avec Draco alors qu'il apprend à Harry à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Harry et Sev partagent une relation sensuelle et Draco les surprend, il se sent trahis_

**_Bonne lecture _**

* * *

**Chapitre 31**

Draco courrait aussi vite qu'il pouvait, aussi loin que ses jambes le menaient, les rues s'enchaînaient, il voulait s'évader de cette vie qui prenait un malin plaisir à le briser dés qu'il avait retrouvé un semblant d'équilibre.

Ses pas le menèrent inconsciemment ou non vers l'entrée du monde magique français, il espionna un sorcier et reproduit les même gestes que lui, en arrivant dans ce monde ou il avait grandi, il respira profondément et ramena la capuche de son sweat gris sur ses cheveux dorés si reconnaissables par les siens.

La magie l'entourait, le protégeait, le rassurait. Une pensée traversa rapidement son esprit, il n'aurait jamais dû quitter ce monde, mais rapidement il se rappela pourquoi il était parti, pour fuir la réputation de sa famille et puis il y avait eu Harry, même s'ils s'étaient retrouvés par hasard à Paris, c'était lui qui l'avait convaincu de rester en Europe et non de partir en Océanie comme il l'avait prévu.

Puis il s'était laissé entraîner dans une vie facile, sans attache, ou il ne faisait que consommer, ce monde dans lequel il avait grandi, ce monde des apparences, ou le clinquant prend le pas sur la réalité.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent en tombant sur un équipement de Quidditch exposé dans une vitrine, comme un enfant il s'en approcha, essayant de se rappeler ce que cela faisait de voler, d'être libre, insouciant.

Il se retourna alors qu'une imposante ombre venait de se projeter sur lui, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un vieil homme aux cheveux de la couleur de la neige, alors que sa longue barbe ressemblait à du coton, ses yeux clairs brillaient d'intelligence.

-Professeur Dumbledore ?

-Draco ! C'est une réelle surprise de te voir ici.

Le jeune homme retint difficilement un rire sans joie, le directeur savait, par il ne sait quel moyen, ou le trouver, à tout moment ! Le vieil homme s'empara de son bras et l'entraîna dans un dédale de rues inconnues.

-Tu as l'air bien songeur, un problème dont tu voudrais parler ?

Les yeux du Serpentard s'écarquillèrent, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il parle de sa vie privée avec lui.

-Tu sais ils ne t'ont pas trahis. Ils t'aiment.


	33. Chapter 32

_**Je sais que quelques uns d'entre vous auront des envies de meurtre contre moi, car ce chapitre est très court, mais je vous rassure les exams sont finis jusqu'en Septembre (ratrappage oblige!) et j'ai enfin retrouvé le gout d'écrire des fics Harry Potter et cela je le dois à Tatu (plus connu sous le pseudo Tatunette) qui m'a "obligé" à lire la magnifique fic "All that music" que je recommande à tous le monde! **_

_Bonne lecture _

**Chapitre 32**

-Comment ?

Draco était perplexe, celui que la communauté sorcière prenait pour un sage était entrain d'essayer de le convaincre que Harry et Severus l'aimaient tout en s'aimant l'un l'autre. Il sentait une migraine poindre le bout de son nez.

-Je sais que cela peut te paraître étonnant, mais votre destin est déjà écris, depuis bien avant votre naissance vous êtes liés, je peux comprendre que c'est dur à accepter, mais… Personne d'autre ne pourra te comprendre aussi bien qu'eux… Eux même ne comprennent ce qui leur arrive, ou plutôt ce qui vous arrive.

Draco secouait la tête, comme pour chasser tous les événements de ces derniers jours, effacer les paroles étonnantes de ce mentor un peu dingue.

Albus avança sa main droite vers le cou du jeune homme, d'un geste lent et tremblant il fit apparaître la légère chaîne en argent ou pendait deux masques de théâtre, l'un riant, l'autre pleurant.

-Que ressens tu maintenant ?

Draco cligna des yeux surpris, il sentait la peur parcourir son corps.

D'un geste violent, étonnant au vu de son age, le directeur arracha la chaîne.

-Et maintenant ?

Maintenant, il se sentait vide et perdu, la peur avait disparu, comme si ce n'était pas la sienne, un sourire étira les lèvres du directeur de Poudlard.

-Je pense que tu as très bien compris, ou je venais en venir, je te laisse, j'espère te revoir très bientôt Draco.

Et l'homme à la longue barbe blanche repartit comme il était arrivé, alors que le jeune blond semblait comme hypnotisé, par cette chaîne et ce pendentif, qui reposaient à présent dans le creux de sa main.


	34. Chapter 33

_Vous ne m'attendiez plus mais me voila de retour! (plus motivée, plus forte, plus belle que jamais! Comment ça j'ai les chevilles qui enflent? Mais non pas du tout je fais de la rétention d'eau!lol)_

Bon on va faire un pacte cette fic aura une suite tous les dimanches soirs mais je ne changerai pas la taille des chapitres! (sauf si c'est un lemon dans ce cas il sera plus long) vous avez le droit de me harceler si je ne tiens pas mes promesses!(anheloZ hotmail . com c'es mon adresse mail et msn!)

Certains d'entre vous le savent peut être j'écris beaucoup en collaboration avec Tatunette (peu sur Harry Potter, mais en quantité en RPS!) nous venons donc d'ouvrir un lj regroupant nos fictions personnelles et communes! l'adresse est : htt p/ community .livejournal .com / lesfrustratrice/ (il suffit d'enlever les espaces)

voila c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 32**

Severus avait cherché Draco partout en vain, il en était de même pour Harry, finalement ils se retrouvèrent en fin de journée dans l'appartement que partageaient les deux jeunes sorciers.

-Rien, j'ai fait le tour de ses amis, personne ne l'a vu ! Il n'a pas pu se volatiliser !

Severus lui adressa un regard noir.

-Bon d'accord il aurait pu se volatiliser ! Mais je suis sûr qu'il ne l'a pas fait, il ne l'a pas fait, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'en sais rien Harry, tout ce que je sais c'est que tant qu'il en voudra pas nous parler on ne pourra pas le retrouver.

-Merde, je voulais pas…

Severus s'approcha de son amant et l'attira contre lui pour le calmer, il avait besoin de cette proximité rassurante. Ils passèrent la soirée nichés l'un contre l'autre, à imaginer ou Draco avait pu se réfugier et ce qu'il faisait à présent.

Severus s'éclipsa peu après minuit, alors que le jeune Gryffondor s'était endormi comme une masse sur le canapé, il avait besoin de prendre l'air de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il avait débarqué à Paris.

En bas de l'immeuble, un homme était accoudé contre le lampadaire, fumant cigarettes sur cigarettes si on en croyait le nombre de mégots dispersé autour de lui, Severus le reconnu instantanément à sa chevelure presque argentée, à son allure aristocratique dans ce manteau noir entièrement boutonné.

Severus s'avança vers lui lentement, un tic nerveux animant sa paupière droite, Draco ne bougea pas, l'attendant.

Le jeune homme avait les yeux rougis légèrement bouffis à cause des larmes versées,Severus voulut caresser sa joue, mais le jeune homme le repoussa violement, les larmes au bord des cils, à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglot.

Draco ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il voulait, il avait passé une partie de la soirée là, incapable de détacher son regard des fenêtres éclairées de son appartement, plusieurs fois il s'était dit qu'il devait partir, que ce serait mieux pour lui, qu'il ne leur devait rien, ni explications, ni secondes chances. Au plus profond de lui, il y avait ce fol espoir que l'un d'eux, ou les deux, l'aperçoivent et viennent le chercher pour le ramener dans la chaleur de ce lieu auquel il tenait tant !

Finalement, Severus arriva à passer son bras derrière les frêles épaules de son ancien élève et avec autorité il le plaqua contre son torse, instinctivement le jeune blond cala sa tête tout contre lui et pleura le peu de larmes qu'il lui restait. Lentement il passa sa main sur le dos qui se secouait à intervalles réguliers, Severus avait mal pour lui, il était certainement le plus fragile des trois, ils auraient dû mieux le protéger, faire sorte que jamais il ne les surprenne.

-Viens.

Les mots avaient été à peine murmurer à son oreille, il n'avait pas compris ce que le maître de potion lui avait dit, mais la main forte qui s'était placée dans le creux de ses reins et la perte de cette chaleur si réconfortante, ne laissaient que peu de place à l'imagination.

Ils partirent en direction de l'appartement, l'aîné avant de le quitter avait pris le trousseau de secours histoire de ne pas se retrouver à l'appart.

Harry s'était réveillé certainement au moment ou Severus avait quitté ses bras, ce dernier comprit que le Gryffondor avait suivit par la fenêtre l'échange entre lui et l'héritier Malfoy, en voyant l'absence de surprise sur son visage.

-Draco, je…

Mais un simple regard de Severus le fit se taire.

-Nous parlerons de cela demain, vous avez besoin de dormir.

Les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent lentement la tête.

-Je vais dormir sur le canapé si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Ce choix était purement stratégique, il ne pouvait décemment pas partager le lit de Harry alors que Draco était sous ce toit, et l'idée même de rentrer à l'hôtel et de laisser ses deux cadets seuls, dans la possibilité d'entamer une discussion qui pourrait facilement dégénérer, était impensable.


	35. Chapter 34

_Voila le chapitre de cette semaine_

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 33**

Severus ne dormit quasiment pas, de même pour les deux jeunes hommes qui vivaient sous ce toit, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois installés dans le salon et baillant aux corneilles, vers cinq heure du matin.

-Je crois qu'avant de discuter de quoique ce soit nous ferions mieux de prendre une douche et de manger un peu.

A la vue des joues rouges d'Harry, Severus cru bon de préciser que la douche se prendrait en solitaire.

Ils firent selon le programme dicté par Severus, vers six heure ils étaient un peu plus frais, Harry essayait de se noyer dans sa tasse de café, alors que Draco lui essayait de faire des boucles à ses lacets parfaitement symétriques, lorsque le maître de potion émergea de la salle de bain, il s'installa entre les deux hommes.

A la plus grande surprise des deux autres hommes, ce fut Draco qui prit la parole en premier.

-Avant que nous ne commencions retirez vos colliers et posez les sur la table.

Ils s'exécutèrent en silence, ne posant aucunes questions, craignant que le blond ne fuie à nouveau.

-J'ai vu Dumbledore hier, il semble en savoir plus long que moi sur ce qui se passe ici et ça j'ai du mal à le supporter.

Severus le regarda de façon suspicieuse il s'attendait à des reproches, peut être des larmes, mais ça non, Draco leur demandait une chose qui leur était quasiment impossible pour eux, c'est-à-dire lui faire part de leurs sentiments.

Harry s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé, il était mal à l'aise, il aurait voulu passer la partie explication et entrer de plein pied dans cette relation qui s'amorçait péniblement, il avait toujours préféré l'action à la réflexion !

Draco voulait en finir au plus vite, il ne désirait pas être là, il voulait revenir en arrière, oublier ces derniers jours et ces sentiments dérangeants et contradictoires qui pointaient le bout de leur nez.

_à suivre..._

_n'hesitez pas à aller faire un tour sur le lj que je partage avec Tatu (que du slash!)_


	36. Chapter 35

_Non je ne vous ai pas oublié! j'étais en long week end à Prague mais mon chapitre est au chaud sur mon ordi depuis mercredi soir!_

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 34**

Le silence s'installa entre les trois, Draco attendait, alors que Severus et Harry espéraient que l'autre prendrait la parole !

-On peut jouer longtemps à ce jeu là !

Harry en bon Gryffondor se jeta à l'eau.

-On est pas parti sur de bonnes bases, nous savons pourquoi nous sommes ici, je comprends même pas pourquoi on en parle.

-Vous vous savez, pas moi ! Je ne comprends pas, Dumbledore m'a dit que vous m'aimiez, c'est tout ce que je sais et j'ai besoin de l'entendre de votre bouche. Je vous ai surpris ensemble et on ne devrait pas en parler ? Comment….

Le jeune Serpentard laissa sa phrase en suspend, il savait bien que sa tirade n'avait ni queue ni tête, mais les deux hommes semblaient avoir compris ou il voulait en venir.

Severus se leva et se posta devant l'une des baies vitrées, il regarda l'aube se lever sur la capitale française.

-Je crois qu'aussi impossible que cela semble, je tiens à vous, autant à l'un qu'à l'autre, j'aime autant vos ressemblances que vos différences… mais finalement je crois que je suis aussi paumé que vous dans tout ça !

Pour la première fois de sa vie il se rendit compte qu'il ne contrôlait rien, sa vie, ses sentiments semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique.

-Harry ?

-Que veux tu que je te dise, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de chose !

-Je ne sais pas. Dis nous ce que tu penses de tout cela.

-J'ai jamais été capable de faire quoique ce soit de normal, alors je suppose que c'est la même chose pour ma vie… amoureuse.

Le dernier mot avait été à peine murmuré mais pourtant, les deux Serpentards n'eurent aucune difficulté à l'entendre, en fait ils espéraient tellement l'entendre sans vraiment trop y croire, surtout Draco, dont la confiance en Harry était à présent très limitée !


	37. Chapter 36

_Je pensais vous faire la tête, vu que je n'avais samedi soir que 2 reviews pour le dernier chapitre, mais j'ai revu ma position vu que semble encore avoir buggué pour les alerts!_

_Voila le nouveau chapitre, ce n'est pas un chapitre de fin même s'il en a l'air!_

_Bonne lecture! _

**Chapitre 35**

Albus espérait que sa démarche auprès du jeune Malfoy allait porter ses fruits, c'était en quelque sorte sa dernière chance, il sentait arriver la fin du voyage, le transplanage jusqu'à Paris l'avait vidé de ses forces.

Minerva regardait son ami, allongé, les traits tirés mais toujours ce même sourire de diablotin sur les lèvres, elle aussi savait que la fin approchait, mais elle espérait de tout cœur que les enfants spirituels du vieil homme reviendraient à temps pour lui dire au revoir.

XXXXX

La conversation avait pris fin au moment ou Harry avait admis que tout cela n'était qu'une question d'amour, ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus, les deux plus jeunes avaient l'habitude de vivre sans s'établir de règles que de toutes façons ils seraient incapable de suivre plus d'une journée !

Il en serait de même pour cette relation légèrement bancale, Draco leur laissait une chance de lui prouver que ça pouvait marcher, les deux bruns devraient faire des efforts pour y arriver mais l'ex prince des Serpentards savait qu'il tomberait entre les mailles de leur filet ; il connaissait trop bien cette flamme de désir dans leurs regards pour ne pas y succomber.

Harry savait que s'il voulait vivre « ça », il devrait faire des concessions : plus de drogues, plus d'amants ou de maîtresses et moins d'alcool.

Severus quant à lui allait devoir apprendre à partager sa vie, ce qu'il s'était refusé à faire tout le long de sa vie par peur de ce que Voldemort et ses mangemorts auraient pu faire à la personne qu'il aime.

Severus laissa ses deux élèves, ils avaient pas mal de choses à régler, ils devaient réapprendre à se côtoyer, retrouver cette complicité qu'Harry avait mis à mal en désirant trop le blond. Le maître de potion savait qu'à présent ils n'avaient plus besoin que de temps.

Avant de partir, il déposa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de chacun d'eux, histoire de sceller un peu plus leur future relation, cela étonna Harry et Draco, cependant cela leur semblait tellement naturel.

Finalement tout cela était en bonne voie, leur relation ne tiendrait peut être pas longtemps, les contraintes de la vie étant ce qu'elles sont, la singularité de leur couple, ferait sourciller, un espion, un traître, un sauveur : la une des journaux sorciers leur serait réservée s'ils retournaient dans ce monde qui, quoiqu'ils en disent, était le leur.


	38. Chapter 37

Me revoila après une très (trop?) longue absence, je ne peux pas vous promettre de fréquentes updates, mais j'essayerai.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Après la chute de Voldemort, Draco et Harry fuient le monde magique et se retrouvent à Paris, une étrange relation s'installe entre eux dans un monde fait de sexe, strass, drogue et alcool, Dumbledore envoie Severus les rechercher, ce dernier en voulant les aider noue une relation pleine de tendresse avec Draco alors qu'il apprend à Harry à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Harry et Sev partagent une relation sensuelle et Draco les surprend, il se sent trahis. Le directeur de Poudlard fait comprendre à l'ancien prince de Serpentard que les deux bruns l'aiment. Totalement retourné par la nouvelle il finit quand même par leur demander des comptes, Severus et Harry reconnaissent avoir des sentiments pour lui mais aussi l'un pour l'autre.

Draco et Harry se retrouvèrent seuls dans cet appartement qu'ils avaient partagé pendant des années, pourtant ils avaient l'impression de se retrouver face à un inconnu.

Pour que leur relation ait des chances de fonctionner, il fallait qu'ils recommencent tout depuis le début, oublier la haine de leur enfance et la luxure, passer l'éponge sur leurs trop nombreuses erreurs et se dire enfin la vérité, mettre leur cœur à nu. Ils avaient peur, peur de se blesser mais surtout de blesser l'autre et de le perdre à jamais.

Pour deux âmes égarées qui s'étaient trouvées dans le brouillard de la fuite et qui avaient survécu en s'accrochant l'une à l'autre, la crainte de continuer le chemin seules, était asphyxiante. Ils s'étaient aveuglés s'ils avaient pensé un instant pouvoir se passer l'un de l'autre et maintenant ils s'en rendaient compte.

Severus était le révélateur de leur amour mais aussi le catalyseur de celui-ci, il était une constante dans leur vie, un être ne les jugeant pas et sachant parfaitement qui ils étaient au fond d'eux. Etrangement leurs pensées respectives suivaient le même cheminement et une bouffée d'amour inconditionnelle sembla s'emparer d'eux.

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, un vieil homme espiègle sût qu'il pouvait arrêter de se battre contre l'inexorable. Ses enfants s'étaient enfin trouvés et bientôt ils reviendraient chez eux, ils fouleraient à nouveau ces dalles abîmées par le temps, comme lui, ils appartenaient à cette école et ils en feraient quelque chose d'exceptionnel, un lieu de diversité, de fraternité, ils réaliseraient ce qu'il n'avait pu faire.

Oui le vieux fou le savait, Poudlard, entre leurs mains, deviendrait la meilleure école de sorcellerie que ce monde n'ait jamais connu. Il finit par s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres, bientôt très bientôt tout serait différent…

Severus erra dans les rues de Paris, il regardait les gens marcher, parler, rire , râler …vivre tout simplement, comme si pour la première fois de son existence, il sentait son cœur battre et qu'il réalisait que le monde autour de lui était bien réel. Même après la mort de Voldemort, il ne s'était pas senti aussi libre, le terrible maître de potions souriait…

Sa carapace disparaissait peu à peu comme si après l'hibernation, il pouvait enfin sortir de son refuge, s'apercevoir que le printemps était là, et que le monde étalait devant lui ses plus belles et chaleureuses couleurs.

Tout changeait et le monde ne se rendait pas compte à quel point, aveugle à l'amour de trois âmes qui ont été damné. Il avait envie d'arrêter les gens qu'il croisait pour leur faire comprendre que tout était différent, mais il ne le fit pas parce qu'il était toujours Severus Snape et que maintenant sa mission était de protéger leur trésor, cet amour naissant.

Il existait dans un endroit poussiéreux de Poudlard, un vieux grimoire qui parlait du pouvoir mystique des triades _: phénomène rare, elles intriguent autant qu'elles effraient, s'attaquer à un membre revient à provoquer les foudres divines. Les trois personnalités apportaient chacune à cette alliance une force différente. La triade était composée du Sacer, du Natio et enfin le Miles, chacun avec ses capacités et son caractère_.

Mais pour en savoir plus, il leur faudrait revenir en arrière et chercher des réponses à des questions qu'ils ne pensaient même pas se poser ! Cependant, un sorcier espiègle et mourrant les mettrait sur le chemin de la connaissance.


End file.
